A Love That Lasts
by Christina B
Summary: Soulmate fic! When the name of Blaine Anderson's soul mate appeared on his hand on his 13th birthday, he didn't expect that it would be a boy much less Kurt Hummel, son of the President of the United States. As he watches Kurt from afar Blaine mourns the fact that they will never meet. But little does he know that fate is already working in his favor and might just surprise him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or anything else recognized from Glee.

AN: So this is the product of a random plot bunny that just inspired me to write. I've loved all the fics I've found where Kurt and Blaine are each other's soul mates and have names written on their hands. I don't know who had the idea originally, but all credit goes to them. I also thought it would be interesting to have Burt be the president and see what challenges that presents to Klaine. For the purposes of this fic Dalton is in D.C., Kurt/Blaine are the same age, and are both seniors. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

**A Love That Lasts**

**Prologue**

_Kurt Hummel_

It was the name that would change Blaine Anderson's life forever. Like everyone else in the world he discovered the name of his soul mate when he turned thirteen. When he woke that morning the letter were mysteriously etched on his hand, and that was the day that he acknowledged that he was gay. For a long time he suspected he was since Blaine couldn't help but look at the guys he passed curiously, but seeing a boy's name on his right hand was all the confirmation he needed. He was gay.

It took another year before he finally told his parents the truth. Blaine's older brother Cooper was nothing short of supportive, but his parents were another story. They were conservative in all things and having a gay son was a bit of an embarrassment. Blaine's father would spend bonding time with his son doing activities that he hoped would turn his son straight. Of course nothing worked and Blaine's parents tried to deny the truth, at least to themselves.

Blaine could've saved himself a great deal of trouble by showing them the name written on his hand, but that was a deeply personal thing. Nobody went around showing their names and people general wore gloves to hide it until they met their true soul mate. Most people eventually found their soul mate as if they were drawn by an invisible string, but there were those who never did. Blaine's parents for example were not each other's soul mates, and their union was of convenience. They had their marks surgically removed after their marriage, and were quite content to never meet their soul mate.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to meet his soul mate, to meet Kurt. Cooper had found his wife Sarah in California, and they were now married and had a child on the way. He grew up hearing how people found their soul mates and lived happily every after, but somehow Blaine doubted his story would have such an ending. For one thing he had a boy's name on his hand in a world that was still full of homophones, but that wasn't even the worst part. Blaine knew exactly who his soul mate was, and there was no way he would ever be able to talk to him. You see Kurt Hummel was the son of the President of the United States.

It was two years previously when Blaine first heard the name of his soul mate. He was in the living room doing homework one afternoon, and the tv was on but Blaine wasn't really paying attention to it. At least not until he heard the newscaster say the name Kurt Hummel. He felt as though he had been zapped with a thousand volts of electricity and felt a shudder go through his body as he stared at the screen. They were talking about Burt Hummel's bid for presidency, and about how he had an open gay son Kurt.

Blaine felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as he looked at the image of Kurt Hummel standing with his father, step-mother, and step-brother. He was nothing short of remarkable with his coiffed brown hair, a body to die for, and eyes that seemed many colors all at once. It was enough to make Blaine's head spin, and he recognized the symptoms immediately. He was reacting the way people did when they met their soul mates for the first time, and Blaine hadn't even met Kurt yet.

It turned out to be a big problem. Blaine almost obsessively followed Kurt's progress in the media, and it really wasn't a surprise when Burt Hummel became the nation's next president. The fact that Burt had an openly gay son led to Kurt being put under a microscope of scrutiny, especially by the conservative media. Kurt's step-brother Finn was straight and had found his soul mate already, so he was never a target of the media the way that Kurt was. It made Blaine want to comfort him or hold him even.

Blaine's parents were not fond of Burt Hummel or especially his 'fag' son. It angered Blaine to hear his parents talk so awfully about his true love, but of course they didn't know the truth. It was bad enough they were embarrassed to have a son that was homosexual and now they thought the country was going to be screwed up by Burt Hummel's homosexual son. Sometimes he felt like screaming at them or at the very least knocking some sense into them, but Blaine knew it would never work.

Since he first saw Kurt Hummel in the news Blaine desperately wanted to meet him. He wanted to know the man he was destined to love like no other. Despite the fact that Blaine went to an all boys school and had more than one person ask him out, he refused to date until he met his Kurt. As long as Burt Hummel was the president Blaine didn't have much hope of getting to meet Kurt in person, yet he longed for the day with each passing breath. _Someday_ he thought, _I will meet my Kurt._ Little did he know how soon the meeting would come.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this so far, and I hope you will stick around for more. Blaine already knows who Kurt is, but what about Kurt? Should I continue with this? Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate any feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or anything else recognized from Glee.

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 1**

If someone would've told Kurt Hummel three years ago that his father would soon be the president of the United States, he would've laughed in their face. It wasn't so long ago that Kurt was living a normal life, at least as normal as it could be for a fashionable gay teen in Lima, Ohio. Kurt's father Burt owned a tire and lubes shop and had never really had any political aspirations. That all changed when Kurt was thirteen and Burt decided to stop being annoyed with the government and decided to change it by running for Congress. He won the election in a surprising landslide, and Burt Hummel was soon a leading voice in Congress and sponsored important bills that led to major reforms in education and health care. Burt was just an average guy, not a smooth politician and that was exactly what America wanted.

This turned out to be a stepping stone for Burt Hummel and soon his party was pleading for him to big for the presidency. Kurt still remembered the day that his father and step-mother Carole had a family meeting with him and his step-brother Finn to discuss the possibility of Burt running for office. Burt warned them both seriously that their lives would never be the same if he won, they would become household names and the media would never leave them alone. Burt had put this decision in Kurt and Finn's hands, but they couldn't stop Burt from doing something that could help so many Americans. It was unanimous; Burt was going to run for the presidency.

The campaign itself had changed their lives almost immediately. There were times when the paparazzi surrounded their Ohio home so that Finn and Kurt couldn't get to school, and most of their weekends were spent visiting numerous rallies and conventions with their father. Kurt suddenly found himself as a target, conservatives mocked Burt for having a gay son. Though it was nice to see Burt so adamantly defending him, fight for his rights to be who he was.

Kurt's sophomore year was when the bullying started in earnest. What started out as dumpster tosses, pee balloon attacks, and slushie facials had escalated to locker slams and death threats. When Burt became president and moved his family to the White House, Kurt was home schooled and sent his work through correspondence to his old high school, McKinley. Besides being free from the abusive student body, the only other perk was that he was still able to be part of his glee club. Although he had to attend meetings through Skype and had to fly back to Ohio for competitions, it was still worth all the trouble. Finn on the other hand decided to stay in Ohio and was currently living with his friend Puck. He'd never been bullied for one, but most importantly he found his soul mate Rachel, and Burt and Carole would never force Finn to part from her.

It was definitely a challenge for Kurt to move to D.C. He'd left so many good friends behind which was hard of course, but it was still such a privilege to call your home address the actual White House. There were times when it didn't completely feel like home because of the strangers that wandered around at all hours of the day and night. Kurt could appreciate the architecture and the history of his home, and not just anybody could walk into the Oval Office without an invitation.

Living in Ohio and going to a school where Kurt was the only openly gay kid ensured that he never had a boyfriend or even a date to Homecoming when he still attended. The chances of Kurt finding his soul mate, of finding _Blaine Anderson_ was growing more and more hopeless as time wore on. Kurt hoped that when he moved to Washington he would be able to find Blaine, but after almost two years in the White House Kurt was beginning to lose faith. He was so isolated from real life social contact with other teenagers, and Kurt couldn't even do something as simple as go to the mall without a secret service entourage following in his wake. Kurt knew his life would be different as the president's son, he just didn't realize how much it truly was.

"Kurt, are you ready yet?"

Kurt looked up from his vanity where he'd been idly moisturizing his cheeks. He glanced at the clock, he hadn't been daydreaming that long, had he? "You can come in, Lily," he called back.

The door opened and a slim woman in a business suit walked through. "You have a busy schedule today," Lily said putting down a breakfast tray on his desk. "You have lessons with Mr. Smith from nine to noon, a meeting with your personal trainer at one, that interview and photo shoot with People magazine at two thirty, New Directions practice at four, and don't forget that tonight your father wants you to come to the dinner with the British ambassador at six."

Kurt frowned, was there ever a day he didn't have a 'busy schedule'? Perhaps Finn was the smart one, by staying in Ohio he didn't have to deal with being the 'First Son' the way Kurt did. Besides the press he got because of who his father was, he was better known for being the first gay person to ever live in the White House. Organizations from the gay community were always asking him to speak at meetings and conferences, the media wanted any and all information on his life, and he was suddenly getting fan mail. It came to be so much that Burt had to hire a publicist and a personal assistant just for Kurt.

It was beyond strange for Kurt to think that he was suddenly being idolized by fans and demonized by certain media outlets at the same time when he didn't even earn the fame he had. Long ago Kurt thought he would first become famous on Broadway when he actually accomplished one of his life's goals, but here he was famous for just being the President's gay son.

Like many other times in the past, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what his soul mate would think of all this. Surely he had to know who Kurt was by now, that he was the one he was looking for. A horrifying thought struck him, what if Blaine was one of those people who removed their marks and never sought their soul mates. No, he was determined not to think that way, some day he would find his Blaine. He rubbed the skin where the name was scarred on his palm and Kurt pulled up the glove concealing it before turning to Lily.

She was watching him curiously, "Did you hear me Kurt?"

"Sorry," Kurt apologized.

"Your father wants to speak to you before your lessons, he is in his office."

* * *

A short time later Kurt walked past the two secret service agents and opened the door to the Oval Office. Burt was sitting at his desk, but stood up and approached when he spotted Kurt.

"Why the sudden meeting?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Do I really need a reason to speak to my son?" Burt asked gruffly putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "So how are you doing Kurt? I know that things have been a little crazy for you lately."

"A little bit," Kurt admitted.

"I know that you've been under a lot of stress lately and I feel that is my fault," Burt said seriously.

"Dad how can I complain about being stressed out when you are the most important person in the whole United States. I can manage it and really I never blamed you for anything, I'm lucky to have so many opportunities. Besides you shouldn't worry about me so much, your heart-"

"Is still ticking," Burt grumbled. "I will always worry about you Kurt; it is in the dad rulebook."

Kurt forced a small smile.

"But if you need to take a day off, see your friends in Lima, or anything else let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

"And if you change your mind and want to give Dalton a try, that can be arranged," Burt pointed out.

Dalton Academy was an all boys prep school that had the best test grades and reputation in D.C. It was where the sons of senators and diplomats went and Kurt wanted nothing to do with it. For one thing he would likely feel self conscious since he would certainly stand out as the President's son. Secondly he would feel like he was letting down his friends at McKinley if he changed schools, and besides they wore uniforms at Dalton and Kurt hated to conform especially when it came to fashion.

"No," Kurt replied. "I still don't want to go to Dalton."

Burt nodded. "Well you will see Dalton's glee club next week. They will be performing at that Veteran's Day ceremony we are attending."

"Well I guess it will give me a chance to scope out the competition for Nationals," Kurt mused.

Suddenly the intercom beeped from the desk. "Mr. President, the Secretary of State is on line one."

"Duty calls," Burt mumbled, returning to his desk. He glanced up at his son. "See you at dinner Kurt."

"Bye Dad," Kurt replied and left the Oval Office, nodding at the secret service agents still posted outside the door. It was time to start his busy day. Again he rubbed the spot on his hand where Blaine Anderson's name was written. _Someday_, he thought, _someday we will finally meet._

* * *

AN: I was so completely blown away and shocked by all the positive response this story has already gotten, already it is my most popular Glee fic (sad right?). I was seriously so excited that I was bound and determined to write the next chapter as fast as possible and then it ended up longer than I intended. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week, but I will warn you now that I have finals so there is a chance I might be a little delayed. Next time Kurt will see the Warblers in action and crazy things will happen. Thanks to all you amazing people who reviewed or are following this story, and I'm truly grateful for any feedback!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or anything else recognized from Glee.

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 2**

Blaine felt like he was going to die. It just figured that on the day that he was supposed to perform in the Veteran's Day ceremony (for the President no less) he ended up sick. It all started from the moment he woke up that day. His head was pounding, his nose was stuffy, his ears hurt, and he didn't have a voice. Blaine was no stranger to sinus infections, and they always progressed in the same way which meant there was no way in the world he would be able to sing.

"I'm sick," Blaine said to Wes that morning at breakfast. With every word he spoke, he felt even hoarser and talking seriously hurt his throat. "There is no way I can perform today."

"You sound awful," Wes said, a concerned look on his face. "But you're the soloist, what are we going to do?"

"I can sing it."

They both turned to see that it was Sebastian Smythe who had spoken. If Blaine was telling the truth he really didn't care for Sebastian at all. A few months ago Sebastian had transferred to Dalton and joined the Warblers, and ever since he was adept at making a nuisance of himself. Sebastian was always giving advice for the set lists, begged for solos and to Blaine's disgust was always asking him for a date. To be honest Sebastian was very arrogant condescending; two traits Blaine felt were very unattractive.

"Really?" Blaine asked, glancing at Sebastian in annoyance.

"Would I lie to you?" Sebastian asked, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine felt suddenly uncomfortable and looked at Wes who nodded. "The council will have to agree, but I think they will. Congratulations Sebastian."

With that Wes stood and left the two other boys alone. Blaine didn't look at the other boy and subconsciously rubbed the spot on his hand where _Kurt Hummel _was written.

"Too bad you can't be there Blaine," Sebastian said in mock sympathy. "I hear that Kurt Hummel is super hot in person."

Blaine gasped. It was no secret to those at Dalton that Blaine had a bit of a crush on the 'First Son', but for some reason Sebastian's statement still surprised him. Absolutely nobody knew whose name was written on Blaine's hand he knew that for absolute sure. And the thought of Sebastian trying to pursue his soul mate made a part of Blaine want to last out and beat him to a pulp. He was so incredibly jealous that he didn't get to sing for Kurt after all, but he couldn't let Sebastian know that.

"Since when have you been interested in Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"He's the gay, hot, son of the President," Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to meet him?"

"So you just want your fifteen minutes of fame?" Blaine replied angrily.

"Try to keep the bitterness out of your voice Blaine," Sebastian teased. "It's not like you are his soul mate or something."

"I'm not bitter," Blaine protested his voice hardly understandable.

"Of course you're not," Sebastian said. "And get some lozenges or something, you sound like a frog."

* * *

A few hours later a medicated Blaine was sitting in the hall where the Veteran's Day assembly was going to take place. The people were starting to trickle in and the Warblers were already doing their sound check. The president had arrived and was greeting various people, while Kurt Hummel sat in his seat waiting for the event to start. To Blaine it felt completely surreal and amazing be sitting in the same room as his soul mate, yet at the same time it was absolutely torture.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to rush forward, pull Kurt into his arms and kiss him senseless, but unfortunately there was hundreds of people and a dozen secret service agents in his way. Kurt looked immaculately fashionable as always with what Blaine thought was a Marc Jacobs jacket over skinny jeans that were so tight it was a wonder the man could wear them at all. Kurt looked bored and kept glancing at the clock. If only Kurt would look at him, if only he would notice him and make eye contact. But of course he never did.

Suddenly someone was at the podium and Kurt was joined by his father. The person speaking talked about the importance of Veteran's Day and waxed poetically on its virtues as a holiday.

"And now we would like to welcome a performance from D.C.'s own Dalton Academy Warblers,"

* * *

Kurt couldn't deny it any longer; he was completely bored out of his brain. Despite the large number of events he attended with his father, Kurt really wasn't that patient. These sort of things always tended to drag and the speaker was always oblivious to the fact that half the audience was falling asleep. The only highlight of the entire thing was when the choir started to perform.

Ever since his father mentioned the Warblers, Kurt couldn't deny being interested in seeing how another show choir operated. And an a capella boys choir was something that was so different from his own New Directions, that he found their whole performance very interesting. They sang patriotic songs of course, but the arrangement was simply a breath of fresh air to Kurt. Though he still didn't want to go to Dalton, he could definitely appreciate their performance.

The lead singer was cute enough and seemed to carry an air of confidence, and while he had a good voice, Kurt had heard better from the New Directions. And it seemed like the Warblers had a one soloist focus which felt too much like the Rachel show he was used to that it slightly annoyed him. When at last the performance was over and everyone started to clap, Kurt finally looked out over the audience. He gasped.

Staring right back at him was a pair of the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't see the person who owned those eyes because the crowd was too thick, but Kurt could've sworn he felt his heart stop. It was as if those eyes were staring straight into his soul, and for some reason Kurt couldn't bear to look away. It felt like hours that he sat there staring into those gorgeous warm eyes, but he knew it was only a matter of seconds.

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked and with reluctance looked away and at his father who had spoken.

"I need you to head backstage because we are leaving as soon as my speech is over, and secret service feels it is best if you wait back there," Burt said standing up.

Kurt looked out at the audience again and was disappointed when he didn't see those eyes again. Was he imagining it? He stood and followed his father backstage where he stood with a few secret service agents waiting for his dad's speech.

There were still quite a few of the Warblers were still finishing up backstage. Many of them stared at him and started whispering together when they recognized who he was. Kurt figured that nobody would be daring enough to speak with him, but he was wrong.

"Kurt Hummel," a young man said walking towards him. "It is so nice to see you in person."

The secret service agent stopped the teen and briefly patted him down, before saying to the other agent. "He's clean."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, smiling. He finally recognized the boy as being the lead singer of the Warblers, not the person with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"It must suck for you to have to bring them everywhere you go," the Warbler said, pointing to the two agents.

"You have no idea," Kurt replied, grinning. "It is so nice to talk to someone my own age."

"I bet it is," the guy joked. He then looked down, and grasped at the glove he wore, before looking up at Kurt again. "I have a confession to make."

Kurt watched confused as he watched the teen pull off the glove on his hand and showed him the name written there.

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, and for one of the very few times in his life he was absolutely speechless.

"Blaine," he gasped.

The Warbler's mouth twitched curiously and he paused for a second before holding out his hand. "Blaine Anderson, it's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

AN: Let me just say that I didn't expect for this to happen either, but the characters kinda hijacked this chapter. I really don't care much at all for Sebastian, but he is such a great villain that I definitely wanted to bring him into this story. For the record this will NEVER be a Sebklaine or Kurtbastian fic, it will always be Klaine all the way! In the next chapter Kurt will get to know his new 'soul mate' but at the same time he can't stop thinking about those gorgeous hazel eyes. I'm astounded and humbled that this fic already has over 100 followers in just two chapters, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed and kept me so encouraged. I was lucky enough to write this chapter before I have to start studying hardcore for finals, so expect a new chapter sometime next week. If you have a chance leave me some feedback, I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Reminder: The first part of this chapter is in Kurt's POV so when he refers to Blaine he is referring to imposter Sebastian since of course he hasn't met the real Blaine yet. I hope that avoids any confusion.

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 3**

_Kurt watched confused as he watched the teen pull off the glove on his hand and showed him the name written there. _

_Kurt Hummel_

_Kurt's eyes widened in shock, and for one of the very few times in his life he was absolutely speechless._

"_Blaine," he gasped._

_The Warbler's mouth twitched curiously and he paused for a second before holding out his hand. "Blaine Anderson, it's nice to finally meet you."_

Kurt looked at the man, at Blaine completely dumbfounded. It seemed miraculous that now when he wasn't expecting it he would finally meet his soul mate. And to think that Blaine had been at Dalton all this time, maybe his father did have a point in trying to send him there. He had to admit that Blaine was attractive and he did have a decent singing voice.

As he stared in Blaine's eyes he couldn't help but thinking about those striking hazel eyes that had captivated him a few moments ago. Blaine's eyes were blue and didn't have the same warmth and Kurt didn't feel like these eyes could search into his very soul.

"Kurt smiled realizing he was staring, "You too, I thought we would never meet."

"When I heard you were going to be here I knew this was my chance to finally meet you in person," Blaine replied.

Kurt took a deep breath, "This is all so surreal for me, I really don't know what to do next."

Blaine's eyebrows rose almost mockingly, "Well I can think of a few things we can do."

Kurt blushed, "I…uh,"

"You're sexy when you mumble," Blaine complimented. "Let's start by exchanging phone numbers."

Kurt smiled in relief and nodded, "We can do that."

They switched phones and quickly entered their phone numbers before returning their phones to each other. Kurt looked down at him to see the new contact _Blaine Anderson_, for some reason just seeing that name on his phone gave him goose bumps.

"Text me," Blaine said, grinning at him widely. "We should go out sometime."

"On a date?" Kurt asked, for some reason the concept seemed shocking. Yes this was his soul mate but for some reason it all felt like things were happening too fast.

"Of course," Blaine winked. "That's what soul mates do, among other things."

Kurt swallowed, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "A date, sure that would be fine."

"Great," Blaine replied walking forward suddenly invading Kurt's personal space. In an instant Kurt knew that Blaine was going to try and kiss him and Kurt froze not sure how he felt about that.

"Kurt, it is time to leave."

Kurt jumped and moved back quickly to see the secret service officer who'd addressed him. He glanced at Blaine who looked a little annoyed.

"Nice to meet you at last Blaine," Kurt said turning away.

"I'll call you about that date," Blaine replied in a suggestive tone.

Kurt smiled at him and followed the secret service agent out. For some reason he felt in way over his head. Soul mates were supposed to feel like your other half, not like a stranger that kept hitting on you. He knew that it was Blaine, his Blaine but Kurt wondered for the first time if soul mates were all they were cracked up to be. But then perhaps it was just his own inexperience talking, Kurt never had a boyfriend, never went on dates, so how was he supposed to know what it was like.

Blaine was friendly and he was cute, and Kurt felt enough chemistry to know that they were at least compatible on the surface. He knew that things would fall into place as soon as he gave it some time. Soon enough he would probably be head over heels with his soul mate. He wondered what it would be like to go on a date, albeit a date chaperoned by the secret service. Oh God, what was he going to tell his father?

Strangely enough though, the thing that concerned and distracted Kurt the most was those hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

By Monday Blaine was feeling much better and was able to return to class. He still had a cough and his nose was running like crazy, but he could actually talk now without sounding like a frog. Most of the day was spent playing catch up for the one day he missed so Blaine was very preoccupied with school work for most of the day. He was so distracted with algebra equations that he didn't notice when Sebastian sat down in the seat across from him until the boy faked a cough to get his attention.

Blaine looked up, irritated when he realized that it was Sebastian who had interfered with his studying. The other boy looked exuberant, like he was going to burst from excitement if he didn't speak soon.

"Spit it out Sebastian," Blaine grumbled. "I'm busy."

"I just thought you would like to know that I have a date with Kurt Hummel on Friday," Sebastian boasted.

"What?" Blaine spluttered. "How on earth did you get him to agree to that? No, how did you even meet him?"

"I'm offended that you think I'm lacking in persuasion skills, but meeting him was easy. He was backstage after the Warblers' performance."

Blaine's eyes widened it was so unfair. Why did he have to get sick and miss out on meeting Kurt Hummel, his soul mate. He wanted to object to say that Sebastian needed to back off, but of course Sebastian didn't know the truth that he was Kurt's soul mate. After their eyes met at the assembly, Blaine had felt a connection, an invisible string that was pulling them together. Hearing that Sebastian, of all people, was going on a date with Kurt made Blaine's blood boil.

Sebastian apparently didn't notice or didn't care about the glowering look that Blaine was giving him, because he continued to talk. "Kurt was more than willing to date me when we realized that we are soul mates."

Blaine felt all the blood rush from him face. _No way! _"You're kidding!" He exclaimed.

Sebastian looked offended and pulled off the glove on his hand showing the words across his palm._ Kurt Hummel _was inscribed there identical to Blaine's mark.

"What about Kurt's mark?" Blaine heard himself ask faintly.

"It says Sebastian Smythe of course," Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "Don't worry Blaine, I never said I was exclusive just because I found my soul mate. I still think you're hot."

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. "I'm still not interested Sebastian," Blaine replied irritated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

As Sebastian walked away, Blaine couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face and the heartbreak that threatened to consume him.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't stop the smirk that crept up his face as he left Blaine. Sure he was attracted to Blaine and wanted to get into his pants if nothing else, but Kurt Hummel was a much bigger prize. There was almost no teenager more influential than the son of the president, and if Sebastian could date him he would certainly get him own chance at the limelight. And it didn't hurt that Kurt was pretty sexy without even trying.

The crushed look that Blaine had was so pathetic; he looked like someone shot his puppy. Kurt Hummel was Blaine's soul mate unfortunately, and that made him want to gag. It was a lucky thing that Blaine was too sick to sing and Kurt just happened to be backstage. He looked down at the _Kurt Hummel _written on his hand. People were constantly getting their marks removed and Sebastian's was removed almost as soon as it appeared. He really didn't care about romance and love, so it was a simple decision for him. Having Kurt's name tattooed on his hand was another easy thing to do, and it had worked beautifully.

Suddenly Sebastian felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at the name grinning widely. _Kurt Hummel_. Let the games begin.

* * *

AN: Ok how much do you hate Sebastian right now? I have to admit I love writing evil Sebastian, and I'm afraid he is going to cause much more mayhem in this story before he is done. Poor Kurt and Blaine are so confused right now, yet they still can't stop thinking about each other. In the next chapter Kurt will have a talk with Burt, and Blaine will get some advice from a mystery someone. I'm still amazed and humbled by all the amazing people who have responded to this story, you are all an inspiration! With my exams done I felt like writing which is why there were two chapters this week, but the next one will come next week. Until then please leave me some feedback because I really want to know what you have to say about this crazy story of mine, even if it is just to complain about how much you hate Sebastian. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Blaine didn't even feel like getting out of bed. It was stupid he knew, but Sebastian's words had really put him in a funk. Blaine was always a romantic and never doubted that 'first son' Kurt Hummel was HIS Kurt Hummel. But now it felt like his whole world had been turned upside down and Blaine was drowning with no escape. The truth was that it hurt like a very deep pain that made him wonder if it would ever disappear.

Blaine knew that soul mates didn't always find each other and there were millions of people who found other people to love. Blaine's parents didn't believe in the power of soul mates and deliberately got rid of their marks. They scoffed at the fact that Blaine and his brother Cooper kept their marks but they never forced them to remove them. For a long time Cooper was ostracized because he married Sara, his soul mate. For Blaine it was very difficult to believe in true love and destiny in a home where it wasn't appreciated or encouraged.

For so long Blaine was focused on finding his soul mate and knowing now that would never happen was hard to swallow. The last thing he wanted to do was to see a picture of Sebastian with his Kurt, which would happen when the media got wind of it. No, not his Kurt, Blaine reminded himself, Sebastian's Kurt. Sebastian who didn't have a problem with sleeping around, Sebastian who was still hitting on Blaine even though he found his soul mate. The thought made Blaine's blood boil, Kurt deserved better than that. It wasn't right, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Blaine, pick up the phone!"

Startled Blaine sat up in bed and reached for the phone that was sitting on his nightstand. He pressed the talk button before his mom had to tell him again.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Blainey!"

"Hey Coop," Blaine said, unable to resist smiling.

"Long time, no talk little brother," Cooper said. "What have you been up to?"

"School, Warblers practice, the same as always," Blaine replied.

Something must have been off in his voice because Cooper pick up on it. It was unfortunate that he had always been rather observant. "What's going on? Are Mom and Dad giving you a hard time?"

"They've been alright actually," Blaine replied honestly. He hesitated then, not wanting to continue, but he knew in his gut that Cooper would pester him until he knew what was going on. It was another trait that constantly annoyed Blaine when they were growing up.

"Its boy trouble," he admitted at last.

"What kind of boy trouble?" Cooper asked.

"It's my soul mate. I know who he is, but we haven't met and it is driving me nuts," Blaine started to explain.

"How do you know he is your soul mate if you haven't even met?" Cooper asked. "Generally you need to see them to know for sure."

Blaine took a deep breath before answering. "I know because he's famous and I've seen him on tv."

"He's an actor?" Cooper asked. "I approve!"

"No its Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, keeping his voice down.

Cooper gasped. "Really? President Hummel's son? That Kurt?"

"Yes," Blaine confirmed. "We saw each other at the Veteran's Day assembly and I know there was a connection."

"You and Kurt Hummel, I definitely didn't see that coming. Mom and Dad are gonna freak, they can't stand the president," Cooper commented.

"Believe me, I know," Blaine said, but then a horrifying thought struck him. "You're not going to tell them, right?"

"You know I've always got you're back," Cooper replied reassuringly. "They already give you crap for being gay, I won't make things worse for you. But you still haven't told me why you are so down in the dumps, finding your soul mate should make you happy."

"I was happy," Blaine admitted. "But then this guy who goes to Dalton told me that he is Kurt's soul mate and that they are dating."

"It sounds like he is trying to get a rise out of you, mess with your head," Cooper said.

"But he doesn't even know who my soul mate is; you are the only one I've told. And he also has Kurt Hummel written on his hand," Blaine replied.

"I don't know what to tell you Squirt, but I know one thing for sure. You can't let this get to you. If Kurt is truly your soul mate then you are destined to be together. But maybe there is a less famous Kurt Hummel running around with Blaine Anderson on his hand, it's hard to say," Cooper replied.

"But I really thought he was the one Coop," Blaine said sadly.

"I'm not saying he's not," Cooper said carefully. "I'm just saying don't let this bring you down. As long as you are alive there is always hope that you will find your soul mate."

"Thank you," Blaine breathed. His brother always had a way of putting things into perspective in a way that made complete sense.

"Well I hate to cut this short Blaine, but Sara wants me to run to the store," Cooper replied.

Blaine grinned. Sara was in her third trimester of pregnancy and her wild cravings were running Cooper crazy.

"Talk to you later," Blaine said.

"Don't forget what I said," Cooper replied. "And call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Blaine said and he ended the call. For all of Cooper's faults he was a good person, a great brother, and would make a great father. He got out of bed suddenly feeling much lighter. He would take Cooper's words to heart, after all life was too short to be depressed all the time. If he met Kurt Hummel he would be thrilled beyond belief but in the meantime he wasn't going to spend his time depressed and obsessively following Kurt in the news. And he also wouldn't interfere with Sebastian's relationship with Kurt; it wasn't worth the broken heart.

* * *

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Burt looked up from the paper he had been looking at and smiled at his son. "Of course kid, what's up?"

Kurt sat down and looked at his father carefully, trying to think of the best way to tell his news. The entire day Kurt had been trying to get to courage to talk to his dad and now that he finally did he didn't feel much like talking.

"Is something wrong?" Burt asked, studying the uncomfortable look on Kurt's face.

"No," Kurt replied. "Nothing is wrong. Actually it's the opposite."

"I'm listening," Burt prompted.

Kurt took a deep breath, steadying himself, "I found my soul mate."

Burt's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he grinned. "That's wonderful Kurt!"

"We met at the assembly the other day," Kurt said. "He has my name on his palm."

"So what is his name?" Burt asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said smiling. "He's the lead singer for the Warblers at Dalton Academy."

"I knew there was something I liked about that school, are you sure you don't want to go there?" Burt asked.

Kurt gave his dad a look of exasperation. "Dad! I'm not abandoning the New Directions, you know that."

Burt grinned. "I'm just pulling your chains," he teased. "I want you to be happy."

"I want to go on a date," Kurt said.

Burt sighed, "You know how difficult that would be."

"He's my soul mate, I should have the opportunity to get to know him," Kurt pointed out.

"Point taken," Burt replied. "But I don't know anything about this kid and I would like to meet him."

"Don't you think meeting the President would be a bit intimidating for the first date?"

"I'm first and foremost your father," Burt said. "Have the first date in the White House, so I can meet him. Give the secret service a chance to run a background check."

"Dad!"

"Fine I won't make them do a background check if you agree to have your date at the White House," Burt replied.

Kurt sighed dramatically, "Fine."

"Cheer up," Burt said. "I'm really happy you found your soul mate."

"Me too," Kurt said.

"Mr. President," one of the advisers spoke up. "It is time for the Cabinet meeting."

Kurt stood, gave his father a wave and a smile before heading out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said into the phone a moment later. "About that date."

* * *

AN: First of all Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this because it was a fun chapter to write. I love Cooper and I had to include him in this since he is Blaine's biggest champion, and I love writing Burt/Kurt scenes. I know this chapter was mostly filler, but next chapter will be imposterSebastian's date with Kurt at the White House, so I hope you will stick around for that. Thanks to all the people who have been so encouraging, I really appreciate it. I am always grateful for any feedback, and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**A Love That Lasts  
**

**Chapter 5**

Blaine was in much better spirits the following day after his call to Cooper. Classes at Dalton went well and the day surprisingly went fast. Before he knew it he was sitting in the Warbler's practice room waiting for rehearsal to start. Unfortunately that was when Sebastian finally found him.

"Hey buddy," Sebastian said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Blaine replied, before turning his attention back to the sheet music he was trying to memorize.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?" Sebastian asked.

"I figured that you would tell me anyways," Blaine said.

"I'm hurt that you would think so low of me," Sebastian said in annoyance. "But I'm doing great, wonderful in fact. Do you want to know why?"

Blaine looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because tonight I have a date with Kurt Hummel," Sebastian boasted.

Blaine took a deep breath and remembered what Cooper had told him the night before. He refused to let Sebastian get a rise out of him this time.

"Good for you," he said, looking back down at his music.

"But that is now the best part," Sebastian said gleefully. "The date is at the White House! I'm going to meet the president!"

"I'm happy for you and all Sebastian, but I still don't see why you think I would care," Blaine replied.

"You can't fool me," Sebastian started. "I know you've had a little crush on Kurt Hummel for years."

"Whether I do or not is not a good enough excuse for you to rub my nose in it," Blaine snapped, giving Sebastian a cold stare.

"Someone is touchy," Sebastian said smirking. "Don't worry I will get Kurt's autograph for you."

With that Sebastian walked away obviously knowing that he'd done his damage. Blaine stared after him trying to keep his emotions under control. If Kurt was really Blaine's soul mate then it would happen someday, he told himself. Sebastian is an idiot and to be honest Blaine felt sorry for Kurt for having to put up with him that night. Blaine wasn't going to let Sebastian's words bother him, he was going to take things from day to day and hope for the best.

Besides if Kurt Hummel was Blaine's Kurt then he would see right through Sebastian, right?

* * *

Kurt paced nervously in the lobby waiting for his date to arrive. Being the president's son Kurt had never been on a date in his life because it was usually too complicated and besides where could he meet attractive gay men? He was still overwhelmed to think that he met his soul mate, that Blaine was now his reality. Blaine was handsome and Kurt's age, but there wasn't any instant attraction. He didn't feel in that instant that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. But he'd never met his soul mate before, so what did he really know?

The other thing that really bothered Kurt was that he still couldn't get those gorgeous hazel eyes out of his mind. They were like a phantom in the night, haunting not just his dreams, but his waking hours as well. Kurt wondered all the time what the person why owned those eyes looked like and some part of him told him it had to be another man. The glimpse Kurt had of those remarkable eyes had bewitched him, and it seemed crazy that he couldn't stop thinking about them.

"Your date is here," one of the secret service agents said to Kurt, as he held his hand to his earpiece where he'd obviously heard the news from.

Kurt nervously looked down at his appearance, seeing that his outfit remained unwrinkled and perfect. He pulled out his handheld mirror and verified that his hair still remained in the style he'd worked it into. He looked perfect for a first date, and all that remained was to wait for his date to arrive.

Blaine arrived a minute later ushered in by two of the secret service agents. He was dressed well in a fashionable suit that fit him extremely well. His eyes met Kurt and he grinned widely as he walked over to him.

"You look great," Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled, "So do you."

"I almost thought they weren't going to let me in," Blaine replied.

"Well they do have to be cautious," Kurt replied. "This is the White House after all."

"Of course," Blaine replied. "You must love living here."

"It has its moments," Kurt admitted. "But there are times it doesn't feel like home."

Blaine drew in close and grabbed Kurt's hand, his face so close that Kurt could see the slight stubble on Blaine's cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have found you as my soul mate," Blaine murmured.

"Me too," Kurt said, anxiously. He realized for the first time just how close Blaine's lips were to his. Was he about to get his first kiss?

Suddenly the sound of talking filled the lobby and Kurt pulled away seeing that two of the secretaries were talking softly to each other as they left for the day.

"So would you like a tour before dinner?" Kurt said, trying to regain his composure.

"Of course," Blaine said, grinning slightly.

"Well first of all we are in the West Wing which was built during Teddy Roosevelt's administration," Kurt said as he led Blaine down the hall.

"Over here is the Roosevelt Room, the Cabinet Room, and the Oval Office," Kurt explained, pointing towards each room with his free hand. Blaine held firmly onto Kurt's other hand and was rubbing his palm with his thumb; something that Kurt found was very distracting.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Can we go in the Oval Office?"

"Sorry but my Dad is having a meeting in there now, but maybe later," Kurt replied smiling faintly.

"You are so sexy," Blaine murmured, drawing closer to Kurt again. "Where is your room?"

_Did he really just ask that_? Kurt wondered, but he ignored Blaine's implication. "It is upstairs on the second floor."

Blaine waggled his eyebrows at him. "What do you say we check it out?"

Kurt gasped, and pulled away. "But I hardly know you!"

"We are soul mates," Blaine replied. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"Kurt, there you are!"

It was his assistant, Lily. She walked over to him quickly and while she glanced at Blaine curiously, she directed her attention to Kurt. "It is time for dinner, your father is waiting in the dining room."

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. President," Sebastian said, shaking the President's hand as they sat down to dinner.

"Call me Burt," the President replied.

"Of course Burt," Sebastian said, sitting down. Oh yes he was on first name basis with the freaking President of the United States.

This date almost couldn't get any better, Sebastian thought as he sat down to the five course meal in the White House dining room. It had only been a short time, but he felt that Kurt was already putty in his hands. The president's son was so incredibly naïve that it was almost humorous and Sebastian knew it would only be a matter of time before he got exactly what he wanted.

"So tell me about yourself Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Well I'm a senior at Dalton Academy and I'm the lead singer of the Warblers," Sebastian replied. Maybe it wasn't completely truthful, but he really didn't care at this point.

"I told Kurt he could go to Dalton if he wanted," Burt replied.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, turning to Kurt with a wide grin. "You would love it there, and we could spend so much more time together."

"I'm happy being home schooled," Kurt replied honestly. "And besides I don't want to let my glee club down."

"You sing?" Sebastian asked curiously. "You must be amazing."

"I'm alright," Kurt admitted.

"He's being modest," Burt grumbled. "Kurt is a county whatsits!"

Kurt laughed. "I'm a countertenor Dad."

"Right," Burt replied. "That."

"Really, but those are so rare," Sebastian replied. "Just another amazing thing about you."

Sebastian didn't like how Burt seemed to watch him closely through the rest of the mean, making small talk the entire time. As good as the date was, Sebastian definitely didn't want to spend more time in the President's company then he had to.

As soon as dinner and dessert was over with, Kurt walked him to the door.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Kurt said.

"Me too," Sebastian said grinning. "We need to do this again soon."

"I would like that," Kurt agreed.

Now is the time, Sebastian told himself. He moved in for the kiss. Kurt looked at him like a scared bunny rabbit who was about to flee, but he didn't move. He was so close to his prize, Sebastian could see Kurt's pink lips so well that he noticed every detail. Then when Sebastian finally made contact with Kurt's skin he realized in annoyance that it was Kurt's cheek and not his lips.

"Good night Blaine," Kurt said opening the door for him.

In a few seconds Sebastian was out the door and it closed behind him. So it seemed that Kurt was going to be a harder challenge then he thought. A challenge he was completely up for. And next time he wouldn't just be kissing Kurt's cheek, he could almost guarantee that.

* * *

AN: First of all I hope everyone is having a Happy 2013 so far! How many of you hate Sebastian right now? It is so easy to write evil Sebastian sorry to say, but bear with me Klaine will happen eventually. This chapter is late because I took a road trip to North Carolina and I planned to write while there, but I got too busy. Thanks to all of you who are reading and keep me so encouraged to write and I really am grateful for any feedback!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I think everyone will like this chapter. ;)

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt was in serious need of retail therapy. Ever since his date with Blaine he'd been feeling on edge and his nerves were seriously frayed. It was great to have his soul mate, but last night felt all wrong. As he thought about it he realized there were some things he really didn't like about the man who was supposed to be his forever soul mate. The truth was he wasn't really Kurt's type at all, his teeth were too big, his face reminded Kurt of a meerkat, and Blaine's hair simply didn't work at all. It confused Kurt because he thought Blaine was supposed to be the one, and thinking about it made Kurt's brain hurt.

Unfortunately any outing Kurt went on was usually planned in advance since security was such a big issue. Before his dad became the President, Kurt used to shop all the time, and now he mostly had to resort to online shopping. Still once in awhile Kurt was able to convince Burt to let him visit the mall, and he was hoping today was one of those days.

It seemed that today was Kurt's lucky day because his father was extremely busy. Of course this wasn't unusual since Burt was the President after all, but that also made him distracted. So when Kurt burst into the Oval Office when Burt was on the phone and had the Chief of Staff waiting to talk with him, Burt pretty much just nodded in Kurt's direction before returning to work.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was at the mall and finally felt like he was in his element. Since he was little he'd always loved fashion, but that passion only grew with the years. He had been forced to wear a pair of shades as a primitive disguise and was escorted by two secret service agents. It seemed silly to Kurt, if he was really trying to be inconspicuous he wouldn't be wearing shades that fooled nobody and wouldn't be followed by two gorilla sized guards. Still Kurt wasn't about to complain, and once he shopped for awhile he even forgot the secret service agents who stuck to him like glue.

Fortunately the shoppers at the mall were all pretty preoccupied on this day so and Kurt was thankful that he wasn't instantly mobbed. A few people did happen to recognize him and one or two asked him for his autograph. It was crazy for Kurt to think that people would think that he was worthy of an autograph just because his father was the President, not because of anything he did. Still it was nice to be appreciated instead of mistreated because of his sexual orientation.

He walked towards the Marc Jacobs store and was pleased to see that the new line had been released. For several long minutes Kurt was ensnared in the world of fashion and hardly noticed the guards who were standing side by side at the entrance to the store, carefully examining all the patrons walking in and out.

Kurt was overjoyed to find the scarf he had been wanting for weeks and quickly purchased the item. As he was walking towards the exit, however, he found himself suddenly falling to the ground.

"Ow," Kurt grunted as he fell something heavy fall on him. He had landed square on his rear for one and his outfit was surely dirty by now. He looked up ready to turn his bitch glare on the first victim he saw but that was all forgotten in a heartbeat. His gaze caught the sight of the most gorgeous honey brown eyes he'd ever seen. It was the same hazel eyes that had been haunting Kurt ever since that assembly. Those eyes widened in surprise, and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

If the eyes were magical then the voice was positively soothing and for the first time Kurt looked at the man who had fallen on top of him. No, not a man but a teenager. The boy before him was extremely handsome with dark hair that appeared to be gelled down, wore a dark blazer with dress pants, and had the warmest smile on his face.

Kurt took the hand that the boy offered him and he pulled himself up. He dusted his clothing off and swallowed before finally speaking. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"I wouldn't have expected to see you here Kurt Hummel," the boy replied.

The tone wasn't accusatory, but curious and so Kurt smiled. "You caught me."

The boy grinned. "So I take it those are your goons at the door?"

Kurt laughed, "They are my shadows, I can't go anywhere without them."

The boy raised one his dark eyebrows, "Have you ever tried?"

Kurt's eyes went up in amusement, "I could get in so much trouble."

"What is life without a few risks?" the boy asked him, smiling faintly.

Kurt found this handsome boy's smile infectious, and he found himself suddenly willing to take any risk. The secret service agents were standing at the door which was actually against the rules since they were supposed to be with Kurt at all times. But these particular agents were new and relatively inexperienced and easy to distract. The perfect moment to slip by came all too soon when a mother pushing a baby stroller with a squalling infant came through the entrance with two bickering teenage girls.

Kurt's hand found the hand of the handsome stranger who gripped his hand firmly. He felt a jolt at the contact and felt that he had to be blushing fiercely. "Let's do this," he said to the boy.

They quickly slipped past when the guards were too busy assessing if the young mother would be a threat to Kurt, and soon they were out of the store. They walked quickly hand in hand, sharing amused looks with one another. Kurt found that his adrenaline was running haywire, his father would be so angry if he found out that he gave his guards the slip and ran off with a stranger.

Finally breathlessly from the quick pace they walked, Kurt and Blaine slipped into a dark arcade and hid in a corner.

"I've never done anything like this before," Kurt said to him, while trying to catch his breath.

"Me neither," the boy replied. "That was more fun than I've had in a long time."

"The agents probably think I've been abducted by a terrorist," Kurt said. "That is if they've actually discovered that I'm gone yet."

"How do you know I'm not a terrorist?" the boy joked.

"Are you?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope," the boy said regretfully. "I hate violence."

"Me too," Kurt said, his eyes meeting that golden stare.

Suddenly Kurt was very aware of just how close they were standing together. More specifically he noticed how close their faces were to each other. He could see every fleck of color in the boy's eyes, feel the boy's breath on his cheek, and could see how pink his lips were. Lips that drew closer by the second and landed on his with undefined sweetness.

Kurt was taken by surprise in a split second to find himself having his first kiss with a complete stranger, but at the same time it was so good. He didn't know what it was like for people who kissed their soul mates or their lovers, but he was sure it couldn't match up to this one. In a second he responded to the kiss and the boy wrapped an arm around his neck. He could drown in kisses like this and never regret it.

"A teenager matching the description came in here a few minutes ago."

Kurt pulled away abruptly and noticed that his secret service agents had found him at last. The two disgruntled agents were quickly walking towards him, and Kurt turned to face the stranger.

"The jig is up," the boy commented, smiling sadly.

Kurt nodded mutely, "I better go before they call you in for questioning."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kurt Hummel," the boy said sincerely.

"I never learned your name," Kurt replied staring again into those impossibly beautiful eyes.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but before any words escaped, Kurt felt two hands grab him by the shoulder and pulled him away.

Kurt looked up into the furious faces of his secret service agents and would've struggled but knew that he was already in enough trouble. He found the boy who owned those incredible eyes, and he turned out to be amazing. Kurt's lips tingled from his amazing first kiss.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you could've been in?" one of the agents fumed.

"The President is furious, he almost sent the FBI," the other agent snapped.

Kurt couldn't stop the small smile that graced his face. He had no regrets, getting his first kiss was worth all the punishments his father could dish out. The whole way back to the White House he couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the mall, until at long last common sense interfered with his haze. _Oh no, what about Blaine?_ He thought.

* * *

Blaine fingers touched his lips and he sighed in happiness. He never would've expected that in his wildest dreams that he would've ran into Kurt Hummel, in the most literal sense. When he realize who he'd knocked over it had taken Blaine a few seconds to gain his composure and to keep from completely freaking out. Those few minutes when he talked with Kurt, flirted with Kurt, ran away with Kurt were amazing. Kissing Kurt was like an incredible dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Now Blaine knew without a shadow of a doubt that 'First Son' Kurt Hummel was his Kurt Hummel, no matter what Cooper said.

It was only a shame that it had ended too soon and the feeling of Kurt's lips on his was only a memory. Suddenly horror and anger dawned on Blaine as he realized something startling. Sebastian was lying! Blaine wasn't sure how he'd manipulated Kurt into dating him or thinking he was his soul mate, but Sebastian was definitely deceiving him. As sure as Blaine was that Kurt was his real soul mate, he was sure that Sebastian would soon regret ever interfering.

* * *

AN: So do you guys forgive me for having Kurt date Sebastian now? To tell the truth I really hadn't planned on having Klaine meeting or kissing this soon, but the characters kinda took control of this chapter. I didn't even plan to write the mall scene, it just happened. I know that many of you have been demanding Klaine, so I hope you are enjoyed this. In the next chapter Burt is upset with Kurt for his mall escapade and Blaine confronts Sebastian. So until next week I would be grateful for any feedback because it is such a huge encouragement for me! Thanks for all who reviewed this story and thank you for reading!

Also I'm starting to write a new Klaine fic, should I publish it? Here is the summary:

Only You: Kurt Hummel has always despised pop star and national heart throb Blaine Anderson. And when Blaine takes a break from his tour to attend high school at McKinley, Kurt tries to avoid him at all costs. To Kurt's horror the famous singer takes a sudden interest in him despite being 'straight'. Badboy Blaine with a twist!


	8. Chapter 7

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 7**

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!"

"Dad, I already said that I'm sorry," Kurt replied looking carefully at his father.

"We have secret service for a reason Kurt," Burt said staring hard at his son. "There are people out there who wouldn't think twice about hurting you!"

"Nobody attacked me!" Kurt replied.

"That doesn't mean that someone wouldn't!" Burt answered, and then his voice changed. "I just worry about you Kurt and I don't want to see you take unnecessary risks. There are plenty of people in this country who don't like us. Please don't leave your agents again."

"I won't," Kurt promised. "It was just nice to feel like a normal teenager again."

"Kurt I asked you before running for election if it would be alright with you," Burt replied. "You encouraged me to do it; you knew exactly what you were getting in to."

Kurt paused for a moment to collect his thought before speaking. "Dad I love my life right now, I really do. Sure I'm busy all the time, but I feel incredibly privileged to live here in the White House. And you are the best President, Dad, you belong here."

"Thanks Kurt," Burt said, and he hugged his son.

Kurt stood and turned to leave, when Burt spoke again.

"Sit down Kurt, we are not done yet."

Kurt sighed and sat down, waiting patiently.

"First of all you are grounded for a week," Burt said, holding up a hand to silence Kurt's protests. "I don't want to hear it, you shouldn't have done that."

Kurt nodded miserably.

"Secondly there is something I've needed to discuss with you," Burt said, suddenly sounding anxious. Kurt looked up at his father curiously and waited.

"It is about Blaine."

Kurt suddenly felt his whole body tense up as he remembered the man who was supposed to be his soul mate. The man he cheated on at the mall with a handsome stranger who seemed to be haunting Kurt with the memory of their stolen kiss. It just figured that when Kurt finally found his soul mate he would share his first kiss with somebody else and not regret it at all. It was enough to make Kurt doubt the power of soul mates.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"He is not Blaine Anderson," Burt told him. "His name is actually Sebastian Smythe."

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Everyone who has proximity to our family has background checks run on them and it wasn't long before we realized that he's an imposter," Burt explained. "He does go to Dalton Academy, and I would've told you before except that he has no criminal history and seems harmless enough. And he was closely monitored the entire time he was here."

"But he has my name on his hand," Kurt replied.

"Those marks can be faked or removed," Burt reminded him gently. "It is not common, but it is possible. He wanted his fifteen minutes of fame and took advantage of you. And you don't have Sebastian on your hand, right?"

Kurt pulled away the glove and looked at his hand even though he knew what was written there. _Blaine Anderson _was still clearly visible on his palm. He felt tears well up his eyes as he tried to determine just what he was feeling. He was furious at Sebastian for tricking him of course, and was grateful he learned of the deception so soon. Kurt also felt such a sense of relief that he hadn't given in to Sebastian's advances, and that they really weren't soul mates. It was bizarre that Kurt felt closer to a stranger he met in the mall then the boy he'd dated.

With the realization that Sebastian wasn't Blaine also brought the curiosity that the man in the mall was possibly the real Blaine. Even though Kurt was painfully ignorant in the ways of soul mates or love at first sight, he remembered the instant connection he'd had with the teen. The kiss they shared far exceeded any of Kurt's wildest dreams about what his first kiss would be like. And suddenly as though a lightning bolt struck him Kurt realized that the teen he met at the mall had to be Blaine Anderson, there were no other possibilities.

With Kurt's epiphany brought an unbidden smile on his face. He then noticed that hs father was still looking at him.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"I met the real Blaine Anderson," Kurt admitted. "We met at the mall."

"Really?" Burt asked skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I have no proof," Kurt said. "Just a feeling. He literally ran into me at the mall and there was just an instant connection and I can't seem to get him out of my mind."

Burt sighed. "I'm not doubting your feelings Kurt, perhaps he is the real Blaine. But just be careful alright? Someone has tried to trick you once, and it can always happen again."

Suddenly Kurt's cell phone rang and he looked down to see _Blaine Calling _on the screen.

He smiled sweetly at his father. "If you'll excuse me Dad, I have a problem to take care of."

Burt waved him off and chuckled to himself. "That kid is going to regret the day he ever messed with Kurt Hummel."

Kurt left the room and answered it.

"Hey babe, what are you doing Friday?" Sebastian asked in a sultry tone.

_Babe?_ Just because he was an effeminate man didn't like being called by the same terms of endearment. Kurt was ready to lash out and give Sebastian a piece of his mind, when a better idea popped in his mind. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing and put on his best sexy tone.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"What the hell was that for?!"

Blaine rubbed his sore knuckles with satisfaction and glared coldly at Sebastian. The other boy's cheek was reddened with the recent impact of Blaine's fist, there was no doubt there would be a bruise soon. Blaine took a deep breath to try and steady himself and control his temper but he was failing miserably. He had wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Sebastian's face, and his hand could pay testament to the fact that he had just tried to.

He was so full of rage at the discovery that Sebastian was tricking his soul mate, tricking Kurt. There was no way that Kurt would date someone like Sebastian unless there was a question of soul mates into play. And Blaine stared down at the furious teen and grabbed Sebastian's right hand roughly and pulled the glove down to see Kurt's name written there. For a split second Blaine wondered if he had it wrong, but as soon as he remembered the moment with Kurt, kissing Kurt, he was even more positive that he was right.

"You do know this school does have a zero tolerance harassment policy right? I could easily report you," Sebastian threatened, glaring up at Blaine.

"Don't even go there," Blaine scoffed. "My father is president of the school board. And besides I have a good excuse, I know you aren't Kurt's soul mate."

"Of course I am," Sebastian replied without a moment's hesitation. "You can see the name clearly."

"You're a liar," Blaine spat. "I don't know how you did it or why, but you are not his soul mate."

"And you would know this, why?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

Blaine paused for a moment, realizing that he was revealing too much. It was absolutely no business of Sebastian's who Blaine's real soul mate was even if it was Kurt Hummel. Even if Sebastian knew the truth, Blaine couldn't just tell him.

"I know you are up to something," Blaine snapped. "I would look out if I were you."

"A threat?" Sebastian scoffed. "That is hilarious."

"Just remember," Blaine said through gritted teeth as he held his fist up like he did when he was boxing. "That I'm the captain of Dalton's fight club."

Blaine gave Sebastian one more disgusted look before he stalked away angrily.

Sebastian mutely rubbed his cheek and frown at Blaine's retreating form. He pulled out his phone the and dialed a number.

He grinned wickedly when someone answered the phone. "Hey babe, what are you doing Friday?"

* * *

AN: Well I must say that was an extremely fun chapter to write, especially when Blaine his Sebastian, and I hope I've cleared up some confusion in this chapter. Everyone was commenting about how Seb never had a background check, but it was really Burt's way of trying not to burst his son's bubble too quick, so I hope that makes sense. I was seriously blown away by the shear amount of response from the last chapter, over 20 reviews and I now have over 200 people following this crazy little fic of mine. In the next chapter Kurt will get his revenge, does anyone have any guesses of what he'll do? It should be entertaining, and that's all I'll say for now! I'm super grateful for any feedback I get, it is really a huge encouragement. And thanks for reading!

Btw for those of you interested in my new Badboy!Blaine story Only You, it has now been posted.


	9. Chapter 8

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 8**

When Friday finally arrived Kurt's anger had not subsided in the very least. He hated how he had been taken advantage of by a stranger pretending to be his soul mate, something so vile that it made Kurt want to scream. Soul mate marks were sacred and it was social suicide to trick someone into believing that you were their soul mate, and unfortunately it wasn't a crime. Kurt despised this Sebastian for tricking him, and he wasn't about to let the offense go lightly.

Another thing about this whole mess with Sebastian was that something about it really bothered Kurt. He could remember the day they met for the first time very clearly. After the Warblers performance, Sebastian had found him and showed him his mark; it was Kurt who had assumed he was Blaine. It was obvious to him now that Sebastian went with Kurt's assumption, but then how did he know the last name Anderson? Something wasn't right here, and Kurt was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Early that day Kurt had gone looking for the secret service agents from the other day at the mall. Unfortunately they had both been discipline for letting Kurt slip away so easily, which meant they were relegated to the undesirable job of standing watch over the x-ray scanner as people entered the White House. He timed his arrival well so that nobody else was around to overhear.

"Hi," Kurt said, approaching them with a smile on his face.

The two agents exchanged an uncertain glance with each other. Kurt glanced at their name badges quickly seeing that the older one was Roger and the younger's name was Steve.

"Good day, sir," Steve said, before turning back to the machine.

Kurt would have to try harder, they were obviously angry at him but they couldn't exactly yell at the president's son. Even if he deserved it.

"I'm sorry for getting you both in trouble," Kurt said. "It wasn't really my intention, but you know what it is like to be a teenager."

They both nodded, but didn't respond.

"I would like to make it up to you," Kurt continued.

"How?" Roger asked hesitantly.

"I have something that I need help with," Kurt replied. "And I need help from the secret service."

"I don't want to get in any more trouble," Steve grumbled.

"I understand your hesitation, but my Dad already knows what I'm planning," Kurt said.

"What is in it for us?" Roger asked curiously.

"Well by helping me it gets you away from the scanner," Kurt replied. "And I think it will be fun."

Steve and Roger shared another look, before turning back to Kurt with identical grins on their faces. "We're in!"

Kurt's face broke out in a broad grin, "Great! So how is your acting?"

* * *

Sebastian was having a great day. He had spent the better part of his classes at Dalton mocking Blaine Anderson since it was hysterical to get a rise out of him. Since the day of their confrontation Blaine had been in an increasingly foul mood. It might have been foolish to taunt Blaine after he had already been punched in the face once, but Sebastian made sure that there were plenty of witnesses around whenever he tried to mess with Blaine. It was delicious to see how Blaine tensed up, ready to spring for the attack, but he somehow managed to control his temper.

When school was finally over for the day Sebastian went home and got ready for his date. He knew how lucky he was to be dating the sexy son of the President, and he was also hoping that he would get lucky that night. Once he was finally ready he hopped into his car and drove straight down Pennsylvania Avenue to the President's home.

He pulled up outside the gate and was told to get out of his car, he got out and went into the security office just like last time.

Two secret service agents were waiting for him.

"Name?" one demanded.

"Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said with a smile.

"What is your purpose for coming to the White House?" the other said.

"I'm here for a date with Kurt Hummel."

"You are under arrest!" the other said, holding up his gun. The other went around the back of him and shoving him roughly towards the desk, pulling his hands roughly behind his back.

"Wh-what?" Sebastian spluttered. "I didn't do anything!"

"You have the right to remain silent, scum! Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law," the agent behind him said, and Sebastian winced as the handcuffs locked his hands into place behind his back.

"You are making a huge mistake!" Sebastian roared angrily.

"We got a tip off that someone known as Blaine Anderson would be coming here to assassinate the President, he matches your description," one agent said.

"We were also told that he would say he was here to date Kurt Hummel," the other one replied.

"This is some sort of joke; I really am here to date Kurt!" Sebastian declared.

"If I were you, I would look forward to the inside of a cell for the next twenty years," an agent said.

"This really isn't funny," Sebastian complained.

"Are we laughing?" an agent replied seriously.

Suddenly Sebastian felt a cold wave of fear and dread take over completely. This couldn't be happening, was he really going to be spending time in jail? He couldn't handle that, he couldn't do it. His family would be horrified and so disappointed in him. Why oh why did he ever try to meet Kurt Hummel in the first place? An unbidden tear escape from his tear ducts and travelled down his cheek.

And then suddenly there he was, Kurt Hummel standing there looking as handsome as ever.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. "What are you doing to Blaine?"

"Sir, we think he is a terrorist," one agent said.

"Nonsense," Kurt said rushing to Sebastian. "This is my boyfriend Blaine."

Sebastian felt a flicker of hope surge through him, and he put on his most charming smile. "Hey baby," he purred. "Get me out of here."

Kurt walked up close to him, a look of complete adoration on his face. "Sorry about them," he said softly.

"I'll let you make it up to me by giving me a kiss," Sebastian said winking at Kurt.

"Ok," Kurt said with a smile and he leaned in close. Their faces were so close that Sebastian could see the irises of Kurt's eyes very clearly. His own eyes flickered closed as he waited for his kiss.

Nothing happened.

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched laughter break out, and his eyes opened wide to see Kurt laughing. Next to him stood the two secret service agents who started to crack up well. Sebastian felt a surge of annoyance swell through him.

"What is going on?" he demanded. They laughed harder.

"You are such an idiot!" Kurt declared, once he had finally stopped laughing. "Did you really think you could fool the United States government for long?"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb with me," Kurt replied, his voice dangerous. "I know you aren't Blaine Anderson, your real name is Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian was suddenly furious that his plan hadn't worked; it had worked out so perfectly.

Sebastian shrugged, "So what if it is?"

"Do you know how foolish it was to come to the White House under false pretenses?" Kurt replied.

"I lied, big deal," Sebastian muttered.

"It is a big deal for me," Kurt replied, anger getting the best of him. "I trusted you. You got rid of your soul mate mark, didn't you?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't have any use for a soul mate and it is just as easy to get one removed as it is to get one tattooed."

"You're despicable," Kurt replied, glaring at him furiously.

"Are we done here?" Sebastian asked. "Let me go."

"No," Kurt said annoyed. "You will stay there as long as I say you will."

"This can't be legal, my father is going to sue you when I tell him," Sebastian said.

"And do you really think it would be easy to sue the secret service or the President's family? No judge would take that case," Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian just glared at him which only made Kurt grin wider.

"When we met you said you were Blaine Anderson and yet I never showed you my mark, and there is no way you would know my soul mate's last name," Kurt said, staring at him coldly. "Unless you already know him of course."

"If you think—" Sebastian started, but Kurt cut him off.

"How do I find Blaine Anderson?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Sebastian spat.

"We could really put you in a cell if you'd prefer that," Kurt said. "Tell me."

Sebastian glared at Kurt again, but his stare couldn't compete with the completely cold 'bitch' glare that Kurt was sending his way.

He looked away and sighed, "He goes to Dalton Academy."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't respond. Instead he turned to the secret services agents who were waiting for orders patiently.

"Take out the trash."

* * *

AN: That chapter was SO much fun to write, I literally wrote it in less than an hour. I truly loved writing bitchy Kurt getting his revenge on Sebastian, it was a blast! In the next chapter I'm finally going to bring some other members of the New Directions into this story, so it should be a good time. Thanks to all you amazing people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, I'm so lucky to have such wonderful readers! Just so everyone is aware I'm back at college again and while I don't think it will interfere with my weekly updates, I just thought I would mention it just in case. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm always super grateful for any feedback!


	10. Chapter 9

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 9**

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around at the sound of his name being called through the busy airport and smiled when he saw his best friends rushing towards him. As Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones approached, he quickly nodded to Steve and Roger who nodded and stepped back to let the girls through. Within seconds both girls had pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Good to see you to," Kurt said. "But I can't breathe."

Both girls pulled away and Mercedes smiled at him, "It is good to see you Kurt, we missed you!"

Rachel nodded, "With you here we are so going to win regionals."

"I missed you guys, it is good to be back," Kurt replied with a smile. "But I thought Finn was coming too."

"Right here bro."

Kurt turned to see his tall stepbrother striding towards him, followed closely by his one secret service agent. When Finn reached him the two brothers hugged swiftly. Though they were not alike in the least, Kurt and Finn had become good friends since their parents married and while they didn't have the chance to see each other much these days, so reunions were always exciting. Finn finally reached Kurt and pulled him into his second crushing hug of the day.

"So how have things been in the White House lately?" Finn asked.

"Busy and crazy as always," Kurt remarked. "I'm still surprised you want to miss all that fun."

Finn paled slightly at the thought, "Yeah I think I will let you have all that fun, I'm happy at McKinley."

"Also known as slushy capital of the world," Kurt replied. "I seriously don't miss having all my designer clothes ruined by red dye number 5."

"You know you miss it," Mercedes joked.

Kurt winced not because he really did miss the bullying but because he had truly missed the simple life of going to an average high school attending glee club, and dreaming of getting out of Lima, Ohio. Now he spent his days in the most famous residence in the country, was home school, and had all his days planned out because like it or not he was a political pawn.

"I will always miss you guys," Kurt replied with a smile.

* * *

The next couple days Kurt kept busy between going to glee rehearsals and learning the regional choreography, catching up with his stepmother and friends, and working on his school work. It was certainly a nice change of pace staying at his childhood home rather than in a home that never truly felt like one due to all the strangers coming in and out at all hours of the day.

The only unfortunate thing about being back in Ohio was hat it gave Kurt lots of time to think, and most of those thoughts were centered on a handsome curly haired boy with the most gorgeous golden eyes. He knew without a date that he had shared his first kiss with his soul mate, with Blaine Anderson, and that thought thrilled and scared him. He wanted so much to find Blaine again whether it was at Dalton or somewhere else in D.C. Still just knowing that his soul mate was back home and he was in Ohio also made him heartsick.

When the day of the regionals competition arrived, Kurt and Finn rode in a car with their security detail, following the bus that carried everyone else. They were both subjected to staying in the green room during the other competitions since sitting in the audience was too much of a security risk for them. When Kurt passed people from the other show choirs backstage he was well aware of how they were all whispering about him behind his back. It was the fate of being the President's son he supposed.

While Kurt only had a small solo in one song of the competition, he was very visible on the stage during the majority of the competition. And despite the rules against photography during the show, he saw the flash of several cameras throughout the performance. Kurt had no doubt in his mind that his face was sure to be splashed all across the internet in no time, but he figured that at least it would be a picture of him doing something he loved.

* * *

"And the winner of this year's Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition is—from McKinley High, the New Directions!"

Kurt let out a scream that was drowned out by his classmates who were all shouting and jumping up and down as Mr. Schu accepted the monster sized trophy.

That day Kurt had been running on an adrenaline high and hours later when he was at a sleep over at Rachel's house, he was still grinning from ear to ear.

"And did you hear Kurt, Nationals is in Washington D.C. this year?"

"Really?" Kurt asked, excited. "You guys should all come visit the White House."

"That would be so much fun," Mercedes replied. "We are totally going to kill the competition this year."

"Which means no kissing my stepbrother on stage this year, Rachel," Kurt remarked dryly.

"I am not responsible for what happened in the heat of the moment," Rachel complained.

"Of course Rachel," Mercedes replied, rolling her eyes. "But before Nationals we have prom to think about."

"I'm going with Finn of course," Rachel said. "Who are you going with Mercedes?"

"With Sam, we just figured out we are soul mates" she said.

Rachel screamed, and Kurt's eyes widened. "Really, that's great?"

"I know," she said. "I never thought someone could make me so happy."

"I love knowing my soul mate," Rachel said happily. "We were always meant to be together."

"What about you Kurt?" Mercedes said turning to the boy. "Any guys catch your eye recently?"

"Well—sort of," Kurt started.

Immediately both girls were staring at him with rapt attention, and Kurt suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Who is it? What's he like?" Rachel asked.

"Well it is kind of a long story but it started when I went with my father to the Veteran's Day assembly and I saw someone with the most gorgeous hazel eyes," Kurt said.

The girls listened patiently as he told them what happened with imposter Sebastian and meeting the strange handsome boy at the mall. When his story was complete both girls looked at him in complete shock. Mercedes was the first to break the silence.

"Do you know what this means Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "You need to go to Dalton, find your Blaine."

"But then he can't help us win at Nationals," Rachel complained. "And doesn't Dalton have a well-known glee club? He would be our competition!"

"Rachel, this could be his only chance to find his soul mate and you are worried about the competition!" Mercedes said exasperated.

"No," Kurt said. "I found him twice now, we will find each other again and I don't have to go to Dalton to do it."

"But Kurt this could be your chance at true love, do you really want to risk it?" Mercedes asked.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Welcome home Kurt, congratulations on winning Regionals," Burt said pulling his son into a fierce hug.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt replied. But there is something I need to tell you."

Kurt paused for a moment, and doubts began to fill his mind again. He forced his mind to think about the sleep over and about what Mercedes had said.

"I want to go to Dalton Academy."

* * *

AN: Well many of you have been demanding it and so I delivered, Kurt will be going to Dalton at last! I know this chapter was mostly just filler and there was a severe lack of Blaine, but this is important to the next part of the story. I also want to apologize that this chapter is coming so late, I was on a weekend trip and we got 2 flat tires in the middle of nowhere and ended up with 3 different rental cars. And this week has been crazy with work and school so this has been the absolute earliest I could get this finished. So thanks to all of you who have reviewed or followed this story, I appreciate you all and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 10

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Well the new chapter is here at last! Just in time for Valentine's Day and a Klaine-filled Glee episode!**

The first day of school at Dalton Academy was absolutely terrifying for Kurt. He always knew that if he went to a school that he would be noticed, people would stare at him and talk about him behind his back all because he was the son of the President. It was one of the reasons he had always opted to be home schooled in the past. The one good thing about going to Dalton was the no tolerance for harassment policy, so that at least put his mind to rest that things wouldn't be as crazy as McKinley had been at times.

Kurt wasn't completely sure that he liked the fact that he now had to wear a uniform for school either. His entire life he was used to expressing his individuality and his sense of fashion, and at Dalton uniformity was essential. But then Kurt realized that perhaps it was a good thing to blend in the crowd for once, since he would be less recognizable if he looked like everyone else.

From the moment he entered the school, Kurt kept his eyes peeled for Blaine, the real Blaine who he kissed in that mall days ago. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say to him, but then what do you actually say to the person who has been destined to be your one true love? Coming to Dalton had been a hard decision to make, but if he found his soul mate then Kurt supposed it would be worth the effort.

Despite the maze that Dalton was Kurt found his way to his first period French class, which was easily his best subject. Unfortunately from the moment he opened the door, people turned and stared at him openly. It wasn't much longer before the whispers started the same way they always did when Kurt went anywhere in public. Kurt ignored them and strode forward to introduce himself to the teacher.

Her eyes widened and she stood up to address the class, "Classe, nous avons un nouvel élève. S'il vous plaît accueillir Kurt Hummel. "

"Bonjour," everyone said in unison, and Kurt repeated the sentiment before he made his way to the empty seat in the back of the room." He couldn't help it that the entire time he was walking across the room he was looking curiously at the other students. Fortunately he didn't see Sebastian present, but neither did he see the hazel eyed boy Blaine.

The class passed quickly and Kurt spent the time marking up his syllabus and taking notes. He was so used to studying at his own pace, that it was strange to have new direction from a teacher. And even as focused as he was on the lesson, Kurt could still feel the eyes on him the entire time. When the bell rang, Kurt gratefully threw his book in his bag and tried to hurry from the room as quickly as possible. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Do you sing Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt turned around just as an Asian teen reached him.

"I do actually," Kurt admitted.

"I'm Wes and I'm a member of the Warblers' Council. We want to extend an invitation for you to audition for the Warblers a capella choir."

Join the Warblers? To be honest show choir had not even entered his mind when he made his plans to switch to Dalton. He couldn't exactly help the New Directions at Nationals now, but neither did he want to compete against them. And Rachel would throw an absolute fit if he joined the enemy. Plus wasn't Sebastian lead singer of the Warblers? Kurt honestly wanted to have as little contact with the gold digging meerkat as possible.

"Thank you for the offer," Kurt said politely. "But I think I will have to decline the offer."

"I understand," Wes said, sounding slightly disappointed. "See you around, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine wasn't having the best day. From the morning he overslept through his alarm clock this morning, his entire day had been thrown off kilter. It was unfortunate that he had been twenty minutes late to his first class, and even more unfortunate that he was sent down to see the headmaster for a proper scolding about tardiness. This officially ruined his morning and threatened his mood for the rest of the day.

"Hey Blaine," David said as he slid into the chair next to him in their history classroom.

Blaine made a sound in his throat that could almost be taken for a greeting.

"Did you hear about the need student?" David asked.

Blaine decided to humor his friend, "What new student?"

"They are saying that Kurt Hummel transferred here this morning!" David exclaimed.

Blaine's eyes widened, "What?!" he spluttered, suddenly feeling as though someone had shot caffeine into his veins.

"Cool right?" David said happily. "A real celebrity, right here at Dalton! Wes said he was going to ask him if he wanted to audition for the Warblers. Blaine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blaine forced a weak smile. "I just overslept this morning and it messed up my day."

Blaine wouldn't admit, couldn't admit that he was scared shitless of meeting Kurt Hummel. Yes they'd technically met already and even shared a spontaneous first kiss, but Blaine still didn't really know Kurt. Would Blaine be a big disappointment, would Kurt not like the real him? One of the biggest misconceptions about soul mates is about love. Love isn't instantaneous; it is built over time like any relationship. What is real with soul mates is their undeniable attraction to one another, the way they are inexplicably drawn to each other, and the bonds they share which is far stronger than with any other relationship.

Blaine never doubted his attraction for Kurt, but now the reality was setting in that their mall meet up was fate and that he would soon see him at Dalton of all places. Alongside the nerves he felt incredibly excited, after all this time he finally had the chance to properly meet the man whose name was written on his palm. Kurt was at Dalton and whether it was because of chance or because Kurt was searching for him, the excitement he felt overwhelmed those of doubt.

Blaine lost his train of thought when David suddenly elbowed him. When he turned to look at his friend for an explanation, he realized that David was looking at something. Or actually someone. The second his eyes landed on the young man who walked through the door, Blaine suddenly felt like his heart stopped and his throat close simultaneously. From his expertly styled brown hair, clear pale skin, and enchanting blue green eyes, it was not hard to recognize Kurt Hummel.

As though in a trance Kurt suddenly locked those magnificent eyes with Blaine's, and suddenly the sounds of the classroom faded away and it suddenly felt like they were the only ones in the room. It seemed like the stare went on for hours and yet it really had to be a matter of seconds. When Kurt finally broke his gaze to look at the teacher, Blaine finally let out the breath he was holding.

David gave him a strange look, "Are sure you're ok?"

"Never better," Blaine said honestly.

* * *

Class was complete torture, Blaine decided as he stared at the clock again trying to will the hands to move with his mind. Kurt was sitting up in the front of the room, and he hadn't looked back at Blaine once since the class started. It was incredible to be in the same room with his soul mate he decided, but it was torture not to be able to talk to him.

When the bell rang at long last, Blaine sat frozen in his chair. Kurt didn't appear to be in any hurry to pack up belongings, so when the teacher and the rest of the students left, Blaine walked towards him.

"Kurt?" he said, those his voice sounded strange to him.

Kurt froze and turned to look at Blaine apprehensively. "Blaine is it really you?" he asked.

Blaine walked towards Kurt and stopped when there was a few feet separating them. He undid the button of dress shirt cuff and pulled it back showing the name written across his wrist. Kurt took one long look before he shadowed Blaine's movements and revealed the name on his wrist. _Blaine Anderson. _Any lingering doubts Blaine had about Kurt being his one soul mate instantly evaporated.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine breathed, stepping closer and brushing a finger across his own name on Kurt's wrist.

Kurt smiled a smile that melted Blaine's heart on the spot, and he reach down to stroke Blaine's mark with one finger as well.

"I know what you mean," he said gazing fondly at Blaine. And then as if they were magnets their eyes locked, they moved in closer, and then at long last their lips met in a soft kiss shared by soul mates knowing each other for the first time.

* * *

AN:They are together at last, but this is definitely not over yet! There will be much more Klaine goodness to come, with some angst and scheming Sebastian on the side. I know this chapter is very late, my only excuse is a certain evil class called disease processes which is interesting enough, but the work is lengthy and tedious. Thanks to all of you amazing readers who have kept up with this story, we are about halfway through now and I hope you will stick with me through the end. I'm extremely grateful for any reviews, they usually are a big encouragement to start the next chapter. I'm definitely going to have an update on the 22nd, since that is my 10 year anniversary for posting fanfic here! Thank you for reading!

French Translation: Class we have a new student. Please welcome Kurt Hummel. (If it is wrong, blame Google)


	12. Chapter 11

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe it is really you," Blaine breathed as he looked at his soul mate. It was incredible and completely mind boggling to think that he had found his Kurt Hummel at last. For so long he had been following Kurt from afar on tv, in magazines, and through the internet, and now here he was in the flesh. Blaine had kissed Kurt's perfectly round lips twice now and Kurt carried Blaine's own name on his hand. It was everything he ever dared to dream of, everything he once feared would never come true.

"I can't believe you're real," Kurt said in a small voice echoing Blaine's sentiment. "I kept thinking that you were a figment of my imagination."

Blaine wasn't sure who initiated it first, but in the next second they were kissing again in a way that made Blaine's whole body shudder with want. It was as though they were kissing only to reassure each other that they were really there with each other. Blaine's tongue flicked against Kurt's lower lip and it opened at once allowing him to deepen the kiss. One thing was absolutely certain, Kurt was a fantastic kisser. Unfortunately their moment was ruined when the bell rang, and they pulled apart with flushed faces and swollen lips.

"We're late," Kurt said, picking up his messenger bag.

"Totally worth it," Blaine remarked as he and Kurt finally left the history classroom.

"I have biology next in room 110," Kurt said, looking down at his schedule.

"I do too," Blaine said, flashing him a grin. "It's this way."

The two were silent on the short walk to the classroom, holding hands as they went. Blaine felt so content to just be in his soul mates presence that words were not necessary. It only took a minute and Blaine paused when they reached the room, not wanting to go in.

"Can I have your phone number?" Kurt asked shyly holding out his phone. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Of course," Blaine replied, taking the phone and entering his number before passing it back to Kurt. "I don't want to lose you either."

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other for a moment and then Blaine twisted the door handle and they walked in together.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Sido," Blaine apologized to the teacher, using all his charm. "I was showing the new kid around."

"Not a problem Mr. Anderson, take your seat," she said smiling at him briefly before turning her attention on Kurt. "You must be Kurt Hummel."

"I must be," Kurt agreed smiling politely.

"Well I see you're already acquainted with Mr. Anderson and he conveniently has a seat open next to him. You can sit with him," the teacher said kindly.

Blaine grinned up as Kurt came to sit down next to him. However, he was distracted for a moment when he saw who was watching them. Sebastian was glaring coldly at Kurt, as if he was insulted that Kurt showed his face at Dalton. When he caught Blaine's gaze he gave him a brief furious look before turning away. There was definitely a story there that Blaine was eager to hear.

Once he looked away himself, he turned to see Kurt sitting next to him looking at him questioningly. In Blaine's life he had never seen such a beautiful man, Kurt was absolutely stunning and Blaine wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. Unfortunately there were too many eyes watching them, and Blaine knew that if he appeared to be anything more than friends, then there could be far reaching consequences for him.

* * *

Kurt was thrilled that his crazy plan to find Blaine Anderson had actually worked. The irony was not lost on him that if he went to Dalton when his dad first suggested it, then he would've found Blaine much sooner. But then their meeting had been perfect and Kurt was thrilled beyond his wildest dreams to know that he had finally found the person he was destined to be with for life. And not even seeing the meerkat Sebastian could dampen Kurt's mood.

He was happy to see that Blaine was in the remainder of his classes that day, and though they weren't always sitting next to each other, just sitting in the same room was soothing. When the final class was over later that day, by unspoken agreement they hung back in the room until they were alone.

"I can't stay long," Blaine apologized. "I have Warbler practice in fifteen minutes."

"You are in the Warblers?" Kurt asked in confusion. "I didn't see you singing on Veteran's Day."

"I'm kind of the lead soloist," Blaine admitted. "But I wasn't singing that day since I was sick. I was in the audience."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, "But I saw you that day!" Or actually–" he stopped talking suddenly, blushing.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I saw your eyes," Kurt said. "Just your eyes. They haunted me for weeks and then I saw you at the mall and I think I knew then that you had to be Blaine."

"I have been following you in the media since before your Dad went to the primaries. My friends always thought I had a celebrity crush on you," Blaine replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm flattered," Kurt said honestly. "I always wondered if my soul mate knew who I was."

Blaine smiled, "I'm so happy you can to Dalton."

"Me too," Kurt breathed and he pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

When they pulled away Blaine sighed, "I really need to get to practice before they come looking for me."

Before Kurt could stop himself, words tumbled out of his mouth, "Come over for dinner tonight."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, "Isn't it kind of soon?"

Kurt blushed, "I know it is. But we are soul mates right? Some soul mates take things much faster. And honestly I just want to get to know you better. Come over tonight."

"You are talking about the White House right? Like where you live?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, "Of course at the White House. You can meet my Dad."

Perhaps those were the wrong words to say because Blaine's golden eyes grew even wider if that was possible. "You mean the President?"

"Yes Blaine, I know who my father is," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine blinked, "Sorry Kurt, I'm just a little surprised. I don't normally get invited for dinner at the White House to meet the President."

"My house is just a big white house and my Dad is just a Dad with a busy full time job," Kurt said. "I promise that he won't try to arrest you or anything. Will you come?"

Blaine smiled, "I can't resist you. Of course I will."

Kurt kissed him again and when they parted, Blaine waved once before running off to his practice. Kurt watched him go and then pulled out his phone to look at Blaine's recently added number in his contact list. He smiled at it briefly before manipulating the touch screen to dial another number. It rang a few times, before someone finally answered.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Dad, how are you?" Kurt said cheerfully.

"I'm fine, just tied up with foreign policy right now," Burt muttered. "Why the special call? We are having dinner later."

"That is sort of why I'm calling Dad," Kurt said, bracing himself. "I found him today."

"Him?" Burt asked skeptically.

"Blaine," Kurt replied quickly. "I found the real Blaine Anderson today, my Blaine Anderson!"

"Are you sure?" Burt asked cautiously.

"I've never been more positive," Kurt breathed. "He is my Blaine, and I invited him over for dinner."

"I hope for your sake and his that he is not another Sebastian," Burt replied. "I don't see a problem with meeting the kid, but this one will get the full background check."

"Thank you Dad," Kurt said. "Blaine is amazing, you'll see."

"Alright Kurt, I will see you at dinner," Burt said. "Now I have a Cabinet meeting to get to and you need to head home now before the secret service agents outside your school come in looking for you."

"I'm leaving now," Kurt replied. "See you tonight Dad."

"Bye Kurt," Burt said. "I'm glad you had a good first day of school."

When the receiver was set back down, Burt Hummel looked up to where his head of security was waiting patiently for orders.

"I want a thorough background check on a Blaine Anderson who attends Dalton Academy, " Burt told him. "I want a full report in an hour."

"Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

AN: Well as promised, the update came today which is my 10th Anniversary writing fanfiction on . When I started writing fanfic I was a senior in high school (yes I'm old) and my writing was so awful that I shudder even looking at my earliest works (For a prime example look up Harry and Frodo's Big Switch, but I warn you it isn't for the faint of heart) and there were many times I almost gave up writing when someone flamed me. Over the years I've written over 100 fics ranging in fandoms from my earliest Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter stories, to other fandoms like Star Wars, Merlin, and most recently Percy Jackson and Glee. Writing for such a great community has taught me tremendously about writing, and I've truly enjoyed every step of the way. I may be an adult with an adult job and life, but I will never take for granted the joy that fanfiction has given to me over the years. So thanks to all of you who have made it such a fun ride over the last decade and I hope there will be many more to come!

I'll step off my soap box now to say that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next one Blaine will have dinner at the White House and meet Burt, so it should be fun. By the way I'm blaming the amazing episode 'I Do' for my eagerness to write Klaine fluff right now, I've serious watched it more times than is healthy. I know it seems like Kurt and Blaine are jumping forward quickly but since they are soul mates and have that connection already, it only seems logical. I promise more fluff is on the way, hopefully next week. Thanks to all the amazing people who have favorite/followed/reviewed this story, you guys are great! I'm also always grateful for any feedback, it seriously motivates me when I write. Now I will end this crazy long author's note to say thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 12**

Blaine felt like he was living in a dream. Just twenty four hours ago he was wondering when he would see Kurt Hummel again, and now he was on his way to dinner at the White House. Not just anybody was invited for dinner with the President's family, and novelty of it was definitely not lost on Blaine. It seemed ironic that Blaine's own parent's were strongly against President Hummel, and yet their son was about to spend the evening in his company and his soul mate was the President's son no less. This amazing day was hopefully only going to get much better.

Blaine turned down Pennsylvania Avenue and drove down the road towards the big white building in the distance. Having lived in D.C. for most of his life, he had driven past the building many times without thinking much about it. When he discovered that Kurt Hummel was his soul mate, he would look at it when he drove, and now the building was in his peripheral vision even when he had to concentrate on the road. But it seemed strange now when he didn't drive past the building and instead drove up to the security gate.

Blaine rolled down the window, and turned to the agent in the window.

"Please state your name and intentions," the man told him.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel invited me for dinner," Blaine told him.

"Please exit your vehicle and enter the door on the side. Both you and your vehicle will be searched, and please get your ID ready," the guard told him.

Blaine got out of his car and walked in the door, handing his wallet to the guard. He stepped through a metal detector and was patted down by one of the guards.

"You said you were invited?" another asked, staring down at Blaine's driver's license like he was doubtful that this teenager would ever be invited over for dinner.

Blaine nodded, "Kurt invited me today, call him if you don't believe me."

"Be warned that we don't take pranksters lightly," the guard told him sternly. "If you aren't telling the truth then you could get yourself in a whole world of trouble."

"I'm not lying," Blaine snapped, growing angry.

The guard looked at him skeptically and then walked in another room and picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. Blaine couldn't hear what was being said, but he did see the look of shock cross the guards features. He hung up quickly and went out to Blaine.

"Well kid, you've got the President's seal of approval, no pun intended," the man said, suddenly friendly. "I'm sorry I doubted you, but we've had an incident recently and we just had to be sure."

Blaine wondered if said incident had anything to do with Sebastian. "No problem," he said, taking back his wallet.

"Your vehicle is set to go," the guard said. "You are free to drive through and follow the signs to park in section A. Someone will be waiting at the door to greet you."

Blaine thanked him and drove through the gates and drove to where he was directed. He got out of his car and started to walk up to the door. Though before he could reach for the doorknob, the door opened and Kurt was standing there beaming at him with a smile that made Blaine's insides feel warm.

"Hey," Kurt said, stepping forward and kissing Blaine gently on the lips.

Hey," Blaine said breathless as he looked at his soul mate. How lucky was he that this amazing man was his for the rest of his life?

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "I hope the secret service didn't give you a hard time."

"A little, but it was no big deal," Blaine said, smiling. He looked up at the ornate building in front of him. "So this is the White House."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "My Dad is in a meeting right now so dinner will have to wait a bit, but do you want a tour in the meantime?"

"Of course," Blaine replied, though he was more eager for Kurt's company then touring the most famous residence in the country.

Kurt was a fantastic tour guide, Blaine decided a few minutes into the tour. He was knowledgeable and told stories and anecdotes that put a permanent smile on Blaine's face. While Kurt did admit that some of the stories were the ones he'd heard the tour guides giving, it didn't matter to Blaine because who else got a private tour by the President's son?

"And this is the Oval Office," Kurt was saying, pointing to a closed door. "My Dad is in there now with his Cabinet."

"Wow," Blaine said. It was weird to think that the most important politicians were separated from then by only a door.

Kurt laughed suddenly, causing Blaine to look up at Kurt in confusion.

"I just love the way you take everything in stride," Kurt explained. "Most people would be running away screaming by now."

"I could never run away from you Kurt," Blaine admitted. "You're amazing."

Kurt met Blaine's steady gaze and their faces were brought together as though by magnets, and their kisses locked in a passionate kiss.

"I take it this is Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine pulled away in surprise and Blaine gasped when he saw Burt Hummel, the President of the United States looking at them with an amused look on his face. The Cabinet members filed out of the Oval Office, paying no attention to the two teenagers. Blaine could see the inside of the room now, and it looked just the way he always imagined it to be.

"Dad!" Kurt said in surprise. "This is Blaine Anderson—for real this time."

"I know Kurt," Burt said with a chuckle. "I've already done a thorough background check on him."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. President," Blaine said formally.

"None of that now," Burt said sternly. "I'm Burt to my son's soul mate."

"Ok Burt," Blaine said, starting to relax.

Burt turned to his son and gave him a wink. "I already like this kid better than that Sebastian character."

"Anyone is better than Sebastian," Kurt muttered.

"Good point," Burt remarked. "Let's eat."

* * *

Kurt was thrilled with how well everything had been going tonight. There was no comparison between his date with Sebastian to his date with Blaine. He really didn't even know why he had thought that Sebastian had been his soul mate because he should've recognized the signs. He never felt any serious connection with him, he never wanted Sebastian to kiss him, and dinner with him had gotten awkward more than once. Having Blaine here was the complete opposite, he got along well with Kurt's Dad, he already felt amazingly close to Blaine, and there was never a dull moment with him there.

Dinner lasted late into the night until, Blaine realized he had to get home before curfew. "Thank you so much for having me over, dinner was fantastic," he said.

"Don't mention it," Burt said. "You are welcome anytime."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, and Kurt took his hand to guide him back to where his car sat in the parking lot.

"I'm so happy I found you," Kurt said looking into Blaine's honey colored eyes.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you," Blaine replied.

Their lips met again in a sweet kiss that grew more heated every moment. A minute later they pulled away, breathlessly.

"How did I survive my whole life without that?" Blaine wondered.

"Mystery of the ages," Kurt remarked. His phone buzzed then and he pulled it out and looked down at it. He gasped.

"Kurt, what is it?"

Kurt stared down at the picture that was sent to his phone by Sebastian. A picture of him and Blaine kissing in the classroom at Dalton that day. Accompanying the photo was a message:

**If you don't want this photo sent to every major media outlet in the country, meet me in the senior commons at Dalton tomorrow at 5pm. Bring your 'soul mate'.**

Kurt wordlessly handed the phone to Blaine, "I'm going to KILL Sebastian!"

* * *

AN: What did I tell you? Sebastian is back causing chaos for Klaine again! In the next chapter Kurt and Blaine will meet with him, any guesses what Sebastian wants? This chapter was fun to write since I love writing anything with Burt in it. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, I meant to have it out sooner, but college and work have been brutal lately and every minute I'm not working, I've been writing research papers. Luckily spring break is a few weeks away so I will hopefully be able to write more soon. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this and I would be super grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 13

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 13**

"What do you think he wants?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked together down one of the many deserted corridors at Dalton.

Blaine frowned, "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

"You know him better than I do," Kurt said. "What do you think he's planning?"

"I know that Sebastian always wants to be in the spotlight and he likes to control people. He will probably try to manipulate us," Blaine said nervously.

Kurt stopped and turned to face Blaine. "Let him try, I'm not afraid of letting the world know we are soul mates."

Blaine winced and Kurt noticed, "What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed, "It's my parents. They are members of that extremist organization trying to abolish soul mates. They got rid of their marks and feel that everyone should remove theirs as well. They hate it that I still have my mark and they hate that my brother Cooper married his soul mate, but he's in California so there is little they can do."

"That's awful Blaine," Kurt said in horror.

Blaine nodded, "And it is worse. They completely despise your father and what he stands for. They also don't like you much since you are gay."

"They know you are gay, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am," Blaine replied. "And I've been getting crap for it ever since. Most of the time they ignore that I even exist."

"How could such an amazing person like you come from such narrow minded people," Kurt said. "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with it."

Blaine sighed, "I'm done feeling sorry for myself, I'm proud of who I am. And it just makes things so much easier having you by my side."

Kurt smiled at him, and leaned forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm happy to have you too."

"I really care about you already Kurt," Blaine said. "And I'm just afraid that if word got out about us, then my parents would try to keep us apart."

"Well we can't have that," Kurt replied. "I don't want to lose you."

Blaine kissed Kurt gratefully, "That makes two of us."

"Well isn't this precious."

Blaine and Kurt turned at the sound to see Sebastian standing a little ways from them, watching with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Meerkat face!" Kurt exclaimed sarcastically. "I would say it's a pleasure, but I wouldn't want you to get an ever bigger ego."

"Funny," Sebastian drawled in a bored tone.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine demanded, glaring at the other boy.

"Where did your manners go Blaine?" Sebastian asked. "What would your parents think?"

Blaine scowled at him, "I have no need to waste good manners on you."

"Well then I'll cut to the chase," Sebastian said. "I want the fame and prestige of dating the President's son."

"Out of the question," Kurt snapped. "You already know that Blaine is my soul mate, so why would you even think that I would return to you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that I'm delusional enough to think that we'll be in a real relationship again? That ship has sailed and frankly I have my eyes on guys who are less high maintenance."

"So what exactly are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"I want Kurt to pretend to be my boyfriend. I want to be seen in public with him and here at Dalton too. In return I won't tell about your dirty little secret," Sebastian explained.

"My Dad already doesn't trust you, he would be incredibly suspicious if I was suddenly your boyfriend when he knows that Blaine is my real soul mate," Kurt replied.

"That is your problem," Sebastian said unconcerned. "I don't care what you tell daddy dearest, just make sure he doesn't interfere."

"I don't like this," Blaine protested. "We need to set boundaries."

"Exactly," Kurt agreed. "I absolutely refuse to kiss you for one."

Sebastian shrugged, "I can live with that."

"And furthermore," Kurt replied glaring at him. "I will not do anything with you that will endanger either my reputation or my father's."

"Fine," Sebastian said irritated, turning to leave. But before he did he winked at Kurt. "I'll see you in class 'boyfriend'."

When he left, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other nervously.

"Why do I think I just made a deal with the devil?" Kurt asked.

"I seriously hope we won't regret this." Blaine said, fearing in his heart that he would soon enough.

* * *

"It's a boy!"

"That's amazing Cooper, I'm so happy for you!" Blaine said into the phone later that evening. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Oh yeah," Cooper said. "Mom can't wait to meet her grandson, but Dad didn't really say much."

"He probably won't," Blaine commented. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Samuel Blaine Anderson," Cooper said proudly. "Sarah agreed that his middle name should be that of his favorite uncle."

Blaine smiled, "I honored Coop, really. I can't wait to meet my nephew."

"We will come back for the holidays I promise," Cooper replied. "Can you believe I'm a Dad?"

Blaine chuckled. A few years ago the thought of Cooper reproducing was a terrifying thought but since he met Sarah, Cooper had really matured and settled into domestic bliss well.

"You are going to be a great one," Blaine said confidently. "I'm so happy for you both, tell Sarah I said so."

"I will," Cooper replied. "But tell me how you've been? How is Dalton?"

"School is fine," Blaine said. "But I have exciting news of my own. I met Kurt."

"Really?" Cooper asked surprised. "How did that happen?"

"He started to go to Dalton and he's in some of my classes," Blaine told him. "I've already been to the White House and met the President and everything. Kurt is amazing; I can't believe I've finally found him."

"I knew you would find him sooner or later," Cooper replied. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No," Blaine said. "And I'm really not going to tell then right now if I don't have to."

"That's probably for the best," Cooper agreed. "So what is Kurt like?"

"He's incredible," Blaine gushed. "I've only known him for a few days and already I feel like I've known him my whole life. Kurt is funny, smart, sarcastic, and extremely handsome. I never knew that having a soul mate would feel like this."

"Oh yeah," Cooper said. "And the more you know your soul mate, the better it gets. Mom and Dad don't know what they are missing by avoiding their soul mates, but then I guess we wouldn't be here if they had."

"I've been following Kurt for so long in the news that I really didn't think it would really happen for me," Blaine said. "But I'm so happy it did."

"You deserve all the happiness," Cooper replied. "By the way what is the President like."

"Get this Coop," Blaine started. "I'm on first name basis with the President. He's just a normal guy really, and he really cares about Kurt's happiness."

"Must be nice," Cooper grumbled, no doubt in reference to their parents.

"I'm just happy that he accepts me as Kurt's soul mate," Blaine replied.

"Well then," Cooper said. "I guess it was a good thing I voted for him."

Blaine yawned then, Cooper had called him at three in the morning. But then he always loved it when his big brother called, no matter the time of day.

"Crap," Cooper said apologetically. "It is really early there isn't it? I'm so bad at keeping track of time zones. Well I will let you get back to sleep Squirt."

"Talk to you later Coop," Blaine said. "Give Sarah my best and send my pictures of my nephew."

"Will do!" Cooper replied. "Goodbye little brother."

"Night big brother," Blaine replied.

As Blaine hung up the phone he couldn't stop the good mood he was feeling. He had a brand new nephew named after him, an amazing older brother who gave amazing advice, and the best soul mate and boyfriend on the planet. Sure Sebastian was blackmailing them and sure his parents weren't the kindest, but overall Blaine was satisfied. As he slipped back into the unconsciousness that sleep brings, he couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring.

* * *

AN: Well I've spent some time really fleshing out the plot for this story from my original outline and I'm happy to say that everyone is in for a crazy ride with this fic before I'm through with it. In the next chapter Kurt will be dealing with Sebastian's plot and Kurt and Blaine will have another date. I'm seriously awed and grateful to see that over 300 people are following this story and that I'm already nearing the 200 review mark. As always I'm always grateful for any feedback, reading reviews always inspires me to write.


	15. Chapter 14

**A Love That Lasts**

**Chapter 14**

**AN: There is a bit of a trigger warning for homophobic language used in this chapter.  
**

The next few weeks went by quickly and Kurt and Blaine felt like they were in their own little bubble most of the time. Like all soul mates they were almost addicted to spending time with each other and keeping in touch all the time. They texted and called one another late every night and they both arrived at Dalton early on school days to share what little time alone that they could. Of course the major downfall was their secrecy; soul mates as a general rule were not meant to be kept hidden.

So far Sebastian hadn't cashed in on his blackmail, but he always smirked at them like he loved holding this over their heads. Kurt and Blaine hadn't let on to the rest of Dalton that they were soul mates but it soon became obviously to the rest of the school that they were friends. Kurt had even joined the Warblers after a long consideration since it let him spend more time with Blaine, though Kurt still felt a bit guilty that he was turning his back on the New Directions.

One day they were walked through one of the many hallways at Dalton before many of the other students arrived for classes. It was one of the few times that they actually felt safe enough to be affectionate with each other.

Blaine held Kurt's hand and lifted it up to place a soft kiss on it. Kurt looked at him quizzically, "What was that for?"

Blaine smiled, "I'm just so amazed that I found you at last, sometimes it still feels like a dream. A wonderful dream."

Kurt turned to face his soul mate and grinned, "I know what you mean."

Blaine leaned forward then and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling away. "What are you doing today?"

"Surprisingly, not that much," Kurt replied. "Kind of shocking actually. Usually my schedule is ridiculous, but perhaps I have you to thank for that."

Blaine grinned, "Well in that case, do you want to come over to my place after school?"

Kurt frowned, "But what about your parents?"

"They are working late tonight," Blaine said. "In fact they work late every night."

"Well in that case, count me in," Kurt replied.

* * *

"Your house is like a museum Blaine, I'm afraid to touch anything," Kurt commented once they stepped inside the foyer.

Blaine chuckled, "This coming from a guy who lives in the White House."

"Good point," Kurt remarked.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Blaine replied, leading Kurt up the stairs.

They decided when they got up into Blaine's room to have a movie marathon. They watched Moulin Rouge and were halfway through Rent when they were startled to hear the sound of the front door opening.

Blaine paled, "Nobody should be home yet. They can't know you are here."

Kurt frowned and sat up from where he had been cuddling against Blaine's side, "It almost feels like you are embarrassed of me. Why can't we just tell them the truth? Then we won't have to deal with this whole Sebastian blackmail thing."

"Blaine?" a woman's voice called downstairs.

"You don't understand," Blaine pleaded. "I told you they don't agree with soul mates, especially gay ones. If they knew you were my soul mate, they very well might try to keep us apart."

Footsteps thudded on the stairs, causing both boys to stand up in a rush.

"Please," Blaine begged.

Kurt strode forward and pulled open the closet door and closed it behind him, just as the door to Blaine's bedroom opened.

"Blaine, didn't you hear me?" Rebecca Anderson said, as she peered in at her son. Her eyes lit upon the two cups lying on Blaine's nightstand. "Is someone here?"

"Sorry Mom," Blaine said. "Wes was over for a little while and I was just finishing the movie so I didn't hear you."

"You know we don't like you having guy friends over when you are alone," Rebecca scolded.

"Wes has a girlfriend, we are just friends," Blaine protested.

"A girlfriend?" Rebecca scoffed. "He probably thinks he has a soul mate."

"Please don't start this again Mom," Blaine asked.

"Do you believe in soul mates Blaine?" Rebecca asked him sternly.

"I don't know," Blaine muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"How many times do your father and I have to tell you that there are no such things as soul mates. There is no perfect person set aside for us, no matter what the stupid tattoos say. I still think you should let us remove yours," Rebecca remarked.

"It isn't hurting anyone," Blaine replied, his fingers covering the band where Kurt's name was hidden.

"You're hopeless Blaine," Rebecca told him. "First you try to tell us that you are gay."

"I am gay," Blaine retorted.

"And now you are one of the deluded people who thinks there is someone out there waiting for them like one of those ridiculous Disney stories. But it isn't true Blaine," Rebecca told him.

"Cooper has a soul mate," Blaine argued.

"Cooper is an idiot," Rebecca said. "And their marriage won't last another year. Too bad they brought an innocent child into the world."

Blaine sighed, "I think you're wrong."

"Oh Blaine, always such a dreamer," Rebecca mocked him. "Well don't worry; this country is already going to hell for having a fag loving President."

"Mom," Blaine started, thinking about how Kurt was listening to every single work of his mother's hate.

"Well dinner will be here soon, your Dad got take out," Rebecca replied, turning around and closing the door hard behind her. A moment later he heard her thudding steps go down the stairs.

Blaine stood there a long time, trying to keep himself for weeping. It hurt so bad to have parents who didn't agree with his sexuality, believe in soul mates, or care for the man who would probably end up being Blaine's father in-law someday. It was hard to deal with so much hate on a daily basis.

In the next moment the closet door was open and Kurt was wrapping Blaine into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt said to him. "I had no idea it was that bad."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Blaine replied.

"It wasn't the first time I had to hear something like that," Kurt said. "And it won't be the last. I see now why we have to keep it hidden."

"It is only a few months till graduation," Blaine replied. "We only have to keep it hidden until then."

"We can do it," Kurt replied pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "The paparazzi won't leave you alone when they find out the truth, this way you won't have to deal with them till you're out of school."

"I love you," Blaine breathed, gazing at Kurt's handsome face.

They hadn't been together long of course, but that undeniable soul mate connection made then already know one another on a deeper level. It usually wasn't long for soul mates to express their love for one another by anyone's standards.

"I love you too," Kurt told him.

And they kissed again passionately, knowing that they would be there for each other no matter what challenges they would face.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it; sorry the chapter has taken so long. Life has been a bit insane since I'm taking my last two college classes before my externship and graduation. I know that many of you were confused at why Kurt/Blaine subjected to Sebastian's blackmail and I wanted to address that. Kurt normally wouldn't allow himself to be blackmail but he is soul mates with Blaine and ultimately that alters his judgment since he would never do something to hurt him. I hope this chapter also put some light on that; I really didn't intend to make Blaine's Mom so nasty, it just happened. And I still haven't written Blaine's Dad yet! Btw is anyone going to one of Darren's concerts this summer? I fought with the internet but I somehow managed to wrangle a ticket and VIP pass to the Indianapolis show. I never got to see him on Broadway or at the Glee tour, so I'm kinda freaking out. Thanks to all who are still reading this story, and I would be grateful for any feedback!

ALSO: Me and some of my friends started a Darren Criss fan club on Facebook and we are trying to get as many members as we can before his tour starts. We already have 50+ members in less than 24 hours! Please join and tell all your friends about it! The link will be on my page but it is also here just put in the right punctuation and take out the spaces. Facebook dot com slash groups/604582159571610/


End file.
